Home Is Where The Heartless Is
by VerusSanguis
Summary: HIATUS Caroline Salvatore, the Original Hybrid searches for a way to break the curse withholding her werewolf side. After many heartbreaking experiences, it leaves Caroline cold and emotionless. When the search leads them to Mystic Falls, can Caroline break the habit of a life time as a heartless and feared ruler for the baby vampire Klaus Mikaelson? Includes Originals and MF gang.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Salvatore was considered the sweetest person in the village. She was kind, gentle, loving and fiercely protective of those she cared about. She made the best of any given situation regardless of the consequences life faced her with. She had not had the easiest life, she had been raised by a woman who was not her mother. Isabella Salvatore was a cruel and vindictive step-mother and only put up with Caroline because Giuppse Salvatores blood ran through her veins. Her real mother, Elizabeth Forbes had died when she was 3 years old, and her father had taken her in and she now had a new family. Her father was the best any girl could ask for, she was his clear favourite much to the contempt of Isabella, whom she had refused to call mother ever since she could remember.

Damon Salvatore, her eldest brother was the definite joker of the family. Giuppse was always angry at Damon because of his drunkard womanizing ways and although most would consider him to be a 'dickhead' (as one common girl had referred to him as), Caroline held a lot of love for Damon. At the end of the day, Damon always had Caroline's back and she was the only person he was ever truly nice to. He even had ill regard for his mother because of the way she treated his beloved sister.

Stefan was the golden boy of the family, always upholding family tradition, learning to hunt and taking on all the tasks expected of a young man to take. Caroline loved Stefan more than life itself, she considered him someone to look up to and took it on as her job to shoo away any woman that dared even look at him; he was considered the best suitor in the village. Stefan and Caroline shared everything and they were closer than anyone in the family, regardless of her extra love of Damon because of his 'black sheep' mentality.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Damon with things, it was just that she felt him unapproachable in regards to things like boys, she knew the first thing Damon would do would chop the head off of any man that dared look at her. She never really considered herself all that beautiful, if anyone asked her, she would say the beauty of the village was Katerina Petrova, her best friend confidante. She knew Katherine and Damon secretly liked eachother and while she'd normally spit at any girl that looked at him, she very much approved of her best friend and brother, they were perfect for eachother. What she lacked in blood sisters she made up for in best friends. Along with Katerina was one Bonnie Bennett, the daughter of the most powerful witch in the village. Bonnie was beautiful in herself and an amazing kind-hearted person. While her and Katerina were troublemakers together, Bonnie calmed them both out perfectly. They were the three-musketeers in everything, much to her fathers liking.

The Salvatores were considered the leaders of the village and it was soon approaching Caroline's 18th birthday. A dance was to be held in the centre of the village and all the townsfolk were invited. Caroline was her fathers pride and joy, and he considered this dance a dare to any man within the village for permission to court his daughter, he knew none were worthy. He left the choice to his daughter to whom she wanted to be betrothed, she was a free spirit and he knew better than to make decisions for her.

**Sorry for the no dialogue so far, just wanted to explain the characters a bit so that I can get closer to skipping ahead to Mystic Falls present time. Will continue as normal, enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Caroline was alone in her small room in the family hut making the final touches to her hair in preparation for her birthday dance. Her brother Damon was escorting her to the dance and was awaiting impatiently outside the room.

"Hurry up Caroline we were supposed to be there when the sun sets! Everyone's going to think we're not attending! I have mead to get to you know?"

"DAMON! You promised me you wouldn't drink tonight remember? It's my birthday and I want you to be a respectable date!" She screamed.

Damon casually walked into the room, "Come now sister I can't be expected to be a completely sober imbecile can I? I'm so boring sober."

"I think you're perfect no matter how drunk you are big brother, now come along. Katherine's waiting for me at the dance and I'm sure we all know how much you just can't wait to see her." She smiled. Only the three of them knew about their secret relationship.

"Well maybe if you didn't spend so long on your hair we'd be there. You look beautiful as always little sister." He smirked.

Damon and Caroline walked the short distance to the dance. Caroline was in awe of what they saw, their dad had really gone overboard this time. The trees near the clearing were decorated with what appeared to be silk wrappings, along with the many torches that lit the festive area. Seeing Katherine and Bonnie, she immediately started marching gracefully towards her posse, only to be pulled aside by Stefan.

"You look beautiful Care, as usual. May I have the first dance?" He put his hand out and she nodded. He led her towards the dancefloor and they started swaying towards the flute-like music.

"Where's the wicked witch tonight Stef?" She asked. She knew full well Isabella wouldn't be making an appearance tonight. Why would she pretend to parade around for a person she loathed.

"Mother wasn't feeling the best Care, she stayed at the hut in bed." He grimaced

"No need to lie to me like that Stef and she's no mother of mine." She pouted.

They continued to sway until the song ended. Stefan kissed Caroline's hand, nodded and stepped away. Caroline was about to walk away when she bumped into a hard body. "I'm so sorry sir I didn't see you there" she looked up and smiled. The boy was muscular, had lovely eyes and a head of dark hair. She hadn't recognized him around the village before.

"No need my lady the apology is mine I wasn't looking. Perhaps I could repay you with a dance birthday girl?" He smiled. She liked his smile, he was incredibly handsome.

"Certainly m'lord perhaps I could inquire as to your name first?" She asked.

"My apologies again, Tyler Lockwood ma'am." He picked her hand up and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She blushed. They danced and chatted for what seemed like hours. She saw Bonnie and Katherine standing by the edge of the forest whispering.

"Thank you very much for your time Mr. Lockwood but I'm afraid I must take my leave, my friends look like they're upto no good."

"Well who am I to stop someone from wreaking havoc at their own party, although I do hope to see you again Miss Caroline." He nodded and kissed her hand again, and she walked away before he could see her blush. She headed over to her best friends and immediately confronted them.

"What are you two whispering about?" She asked.

"Oh NOW we get to talk to you Miss Salvatore? I didn't think you were ever going to leave that boys side! You certainly seemed comfortable!" Katerina said in her ever present bitch-like manor.

"Why yes _Katerina_!" Caroline sneered "I happen to very much enjoy Mr. Lockwood's company. He's very handsome and charming is he not?"

"Oh he has a name, and it's very manly, swoon" Bonnie said laying a hand against her forehead and pretending to faint. "Best not let the brothers hear about him Care, Damon will eat him for breakfast! Not to mention daddy dearest definitely won't approve, unless he's some rich lord of course?"

"I'm afraid I don't know of his status girls, but I have every intent to find out!" Caroline giggled. "He definitely has dreamy eyes! Oh and his hands, I could definitely imagine them touching my-" She was cut off by the appearance of her father.

"Caroline my dearest, I have come to you with fantastic news! It seems we've only been here a short time and I've already been asked permission for courting you. Lockwood was his name and his family has recently moved her from the Old World. They're rather wealthy I believe. I've given him permission." Her father nodded at her and walked off.

"Well, well, well guess who's hands are going to be caressing your glorious skin soon Care!" Katerina giggled.

"Yes indeed" Caroline was jumping for joy inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline had spent nearly every day for they next few months with Tyler. She liked him more and more every day. He was perfect. Even Damon and Stefan approved of him. She found herself falling in love with him. One day exactly 3 months after they had began courting, he proposed marriage. She of course accepted. That was the same day Hayley, along with her parents and her child moved to town. Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine automatically took a disliking to the harlot. She paraded about the town like she owned the place and even took a big liking to Stefan and Damon. That is how the three girls found themselves out front of her families hut talking themselves up for the inevitable conversation that was about to take place. The door open and Hayley stood before the girls with the usual slutty smirk in place. "To what do I owe the pleasure girls?"

"You listen here you little bitch, we've simply come to send a nice message, you come near Stefan and Damon again and you'll find yourself lacking fingers. Will be a little hard to touch every man in town then won't it?" Katerina smirked. She was definitely the bitchiest of the group. Especially since her and Damon's relationship hadn't worked out and they'd found out they were much better at hating eachother.

"Oh wow you guys are extremely intimidating aren't you? I'm simply shaking in my boots!" She laughed

"Why you little-" Katerina lunged for the kill will Bonnie and Caroline held her back

"Listen here slut, stay the hell away from my brothers!" Caroline said and forced the others away from the hut.

The next few weeks went by without any disturbance from Hayley or the neighbouring werewolf menace and Caroline and Tylers wedding day approached. The night before the wedding, Caroline was sneaking out of the hut to meet Katerina at her hut. Katerina's parents were almost never home so she considered the Salvatore's her family. She left the house in a hurry and as she was passing Hayley's family hut, she looked through the window only to find Tyler mounting Hayley in a very compromising position his mouth on hers and grunting. Tears flooded her eyes and she found newfound speed to get to Katerina's. She pushed open the door and ran in.

"Carebare honey what's wrong! You're getting married to the love of your life tomorrow smile!" She asked concerned. Caroline just ran into her arms and sobbed for what seemed like hours. When the tears subsided, she told Katerina what she saw, her friend just held her and told her she didn't deserve scum like him.

"Never again will I be weakened by love Katerina. I will never in my life open my heart to any man." Caroline had a new look of hardness about her.

"Don't worry Care honey, I'll sort this out and stop the wedding. Come along we'll go back to your place I'll stay with you the night, yeah?" Katerina was the best friend anyone could ask for.

They walked to Caroline's hut. When they got inside, Stefan, Damon and her dad were seated at the table, they all saw her expression and all asked what's wrong.

"I'm fine guys I'm just gonna go to bed, you coming Kat?" She asked.

"I'll be there in a minute honey." She smiled and waited til Caroline went to her room to sit next to the men. They all looked at her expectantly. She couldn't seem to find the words so she just said "Tyler and Hayley."

All of their grew angry at that and Damon stormed out of the house followed by Stefan. Katerina just went to the room and held Caroline while she continued to cry.

They next few weeks went by without trouble for the family, Bonnie had fallen in love with a local boy named Christian whom the girls accepted with open arms. Christian was a fellow witch along with Bonnie, who was developing her magic and becoming more powerful every day. It was one night, a night of the full moon that everything changed for the group. The townsfolk were gathered in the caverns not too far from the village. Everyone was accounted for apart from two people. Giuppse and Isabella Salvatore. Stefan held Caroline all night while they, along with Damon anxiously awaited any news about their parents.

Morning came, and a screaming woman entered the caves announcing that the bodies of Isabella and Giuppse had been found not too far away from the caves entrance. Caroline broke down, why did all this bad stuff keep happening? Her dad, the most beautiful man in the world, dead.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It turned out that while both the Salvatore parents had been presumed dead, Isabella was still alive although near death. Stefan had carried her to Bonnie's hut, where her best friend had revived her to a healthy recovery. Caroline felt it was so unfair that the nicest person in the world had died, while the worst one lived. Bonnie had asked that we all meet at our family hut that night and that it was of grave importance that we all attend. That night Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Katerina and Bonnie had all met at the Salvatore home.

"There's something I want to discuss with you guys. Giuppse's death was a step too far this time. I have been working on a spell to protect us from them and make us stronger and faster. We need to be able to protect ourselves. There will be a few consequences for this, but I think we should be willing to make them, we will be virtually unkillable. I'm sick of good people dying around here and I plan on doing this for us. What I would like to know is if you have any ideas on other people you want brought into the spell?" Bonnie asked.

"If we are doing this I would ask that our mother be given this gift. She might not be the greatest person, but she is still my mother." Stefan suggested.

"Very well Isabella may have this gift." Bonnie said, "I will also be doing this for Christian, though I ask that you guys not mention this to him yet. He will disagree with the amount of power I will have to use. We will perform the spell tomorrow night. Is it okay if we all meet at your house Kat? We will need privacy and your parents are out of town."

"Yeah sure Bon." Kat smiled.

The next day, everyone in the family was nervous. Stefan had explained the spell to Isabella, and she had agreed in the hopes of getting revenge on the wolves that had killed her husband. Caroline was completely heartbroken over the death of her father it seemed as though her world was crashing down. The only reason she kept getting through every day was her family. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Kat they were all her only family now.

Katerina was feeling the same. Her family never really had time for her, and Caroline was her very best friend. Although Damon and her had ended their romantic relationship, she still cared about him a lot. She loved Stefan, in a big brother kind of way. He was always looking out for her and treated her as a little sister. She knew Caroline was having a really hard time. She thought since the spell was happening tonight, her and Caroline could do something fun together to try and cheer her up.

She left her hut and walked towards Caroline's. In the way she bumped into Bonnie. "Hey Bon, I'm just heading over to Care's, gonna try and cheer her up she's been so down lately."

"I would come too, but I have to get everything ready for tonight. Tell her I love her and that she always has us. I'm really worried about her."

"Don't worry Bon, you know I'll get her to smile."

"There's actually something I wanted to ask you Kat. We have to use human blood for the spell, who's do you think we should use? It'll be a relatively small amount."

"Take some of mine Bon, I'd love to be the one to protect everyone." She smiled.

"Cool thanks Kat." Bonnie cut into Kat's arm and drained some blood into a goblet. "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Sure thing Bon, love you!" She continued her walk to Caroline's and knocked on her door.

"Hey Kat." Caroline tried to smile.

"Hey Care, get your hood, we're walking to the waterfall." She smiled.

"Sure hold on." Caroline grabbed her hooded robe and her and Kat made their way to the waterfall and sat down on their childhood rock. "I talked to Isabella this morning. Did you know the only reason her and Dad were out that night was because Dad wanted to teach Tyler a lesson? It's my fault Kat. It's my fault my Dads dead." She broke into tears and Kat put her arm around her.

"It's not your fault Care. I just want you to know that no matter what I will always stick by you. You're like a sister to me Caroline and I will love you for all of eternity. You're the only person apart from Bon that puts up with my bitchy crap."

"It's because I love you too Kat. I will always love you too. Did you ever just wish you didn't have to feel?"

"Of course Care, feelings are a weakness. We should make a pact, from this day forth we will never feel guilt! And we will never let love into our hearts. God knows I wish I never had." She laughed. "I actually wanted to tell you something Care, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Sure thing Kat what is it?"

"Remember that time a couple of years ago when I went out of town for a year?" Caroline nodded. "I was gone so long because I…I let a man into my body and produced a child. I left the baby with my Aunt a few villages away."

"What! Oh Kat, are you okay that's so sad!"

"I'm okay now I just didn't want to come back to the village with a baby and have everyone hate me and talk about me." Kat smiled a sad smile.

"I've got your back no matter what Kat!" Caroline smiled

"Thanks Care."

Caroline grabbed Kat's pinky and said "Never will I let guilt or love be a weakness."

"Come on Care, it's almost time to meet at my place. Let's go!"

They walked back to Kat's house where they laughed like old times. An hour or so later, Bonnie, Christian, Stefan, Damon and Isabella walked in. Everyone sat down around the fire. Bonnie pulled out the goblet of Katerina's blood and instructed everyone to drink. Bonnie started speaking in an unintelligible language and everyone started to feel a bit sick. Bonnie nodded towards Damon, who then pulled out a large, and stabbed everyone in the group in their stomachs, followed by himself.

A couple of hours later, Caroline woke up first and screamed. All of her family were dead around her. She felt so hungry! She shook Stefan awake.

"What the hell is going on Stefan! Why did Damon stab us all! How did we survive!" She looked over at Kat next to her and shook her "Oh my goodness Kat! Wake up!"

A little while later everyone woke up. Bonnie looked at everyone. "We are now vampires. We are fast, strong and we will live forever." She made a sad smile. Christian next to her stood up and screamed and pointed at her, "Bonnie! What have you done! My magic is gone! This is unnatural!"

"I'm sorry Christian but I just wanted to keep you safe." She cried.

"What you've done goes against the laws of nature. I'm going to tell your mother immediately. He got up and left the room. Bonnie cried while Caroline held her.

"Don't worry Bonnie, he'll come around. You were just trying to protect your family." Caroline smiled. "I'm so…hungry."

"That's another thing guys hold on I'll be back." She got up and left. Ten minutes later she came back with Hayley.

"What the hell Bonnie!" Caroline screamed.

"It's okay Care, we have to drink human blood to finish the transition." She took a knife out of her pocket and cut Hayley's wrist. "I already did it while I was out. Come on Care." Caroline stood up and walked over to Hayley. She brought her wrist to her mouth and drunk some blood. She stepped back and felt fangs pushing through her gums and veins rising and her eyes. Everyone else did the same. A group of girls walked past the house and everyone attacked. By the end of the hour most of the village was dead. The whole village was soaking in blood. Nobody could control their hunger. Bonnie was the best at it, she was surprisingly calm. Somehow, she still had her witch abilities.

Caroline was looking for her first victim and ran into Tyler. She immediately sank her fangs into his neck and killed him. Even though he broke her heart she still loved him and sat by his body and cried over his death. She was sobbing until she felt an unbearable pain throughout her body. All her bones were breaking inside her body. All she could think of was the pain, so she didn't see when Ayanna approached. Ayanna immediately ran inside the hut and found the goblet of Katerina's blood. She used that, along with the moonstone and returned to Caroline. "Abomination, have no fear Caroline, It will all be over soon."

By now Caroline knew what was happening. She could feel the call of the moon and felt herself at peace with her wolf-self. Ayanna chanted until Caroline's transformation stopped. "What have you done Ayanna?!" She screamed.

"I have performed a spell to repel your werewolf side. It seems your mother must've been a werewolf. I'm sorry Caroline but I could not allow you to have that much power."

"You stupid witch! You have taken my destiny away from me!" She screamed and ripped Ayanna's heart from her chest. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Katerina appeared next to her.

"What have you done Caroline!" She asked "That's Bonnie's mother!"

"I'm so sorry Kat I don't know what happened! I got so angry and next minute it happened I'm so sorry! I can't tell Bonnie she'll hate me!"

Isabella appeared before them and laughed, "Poor little Caroline, now all your family will hate you!"

The rest of the group appeared and Bonnie came forward, "What happened! Mama!" She cried.

Caroline went to speak, but Kat stopped her and said, "Isabella, she ripped her heart out!" Everyone gasped and Isabella immediately said. "Spend every day for the rest of eternity in fear Caroline because the moment you close your eyes to sleep I will rip your heart from your chest." She then flashed away in fear. Caroline looked at Kat and nodded thankfully.

Bonnie, Katerina, Caroline, Stefan and Damon were left. Kat stood up and put her hand in the middle, "Let's make a vow here and now that no matter what happens, we will stand together as family, always and forever."

The rest of them put their hands in and repeated, "Always and forever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying so far! This is going to be rather OOC. I want Caroline to be like the big bad hybrid in a lot of ways, but I also want her to be fun and sarcastic. She's had a lot of Katherine's influence and it's going to be a lot different to TVD in this story. People can still be awesome without feelings! I want her to be really blasé about everything because she expects to get what she wants in the end, but still hard, especially at betrayal. Hope you like! J**

Caroline and the family had been running from Isabella and her lackeys for 500 years, wanting the whole time to break the curse Ayanna put on her. In 1492, hope came. It was rumoured that a doppelganger of Katerina lived, and that with her blood, along with the moonstone would break her curse. Every full moon she became especially moody. All she wanted was to feel the call of the moon and be at peace with her wolf self. She never thought of it as a burden, even though she could remember the excruciating pain, she knew that it was just part of who she was. It was her right to be an alpha.

Even with her curse in place, she could still feel the need to command other werewolves she encountered over the years. The rumor of the doppelganger was how they found themselves in London, England. Katerina had never once spoken a word of the true details of the day they became vampires and they had both kept word to their pinky promise. Even though over the years they had bedded countless men, never once had they allowed feelings to become involved.

They were holding a ball that night and anxiously awaiting the arrival of the doppelganger, who's name was apparently Tatia. Katerina felt no loyalty towards her descendant, her loyalty would always be to Caroline, her best friend and she knew of the painful feelings Caroline had missing her werewolf gene. Tatia was being brought to the ball by two vampires Caroline had made, Rose and Trevor. Caroline immensely liked Rose, apart from the fact she and Damon had relations in the past. The plan was simple, Stefan would seduce Tatia into staying at the mansion with them until the next full moon, where Caroline would drain her of blood and Bonnie would perform the spell that would free her wolf side.

An hour later the carriage arrived. Much to Kat's disappointment, Bonnie had performed an illusion spell to hide her true features, so that Tatia wouldn't be suspicious. It all went as planned and Stefan danced with her all night. Caroline, Bonnie and Kat hated her immediately. She was such an obvious flirt and no where near good enough for Stefan's attentions.

Caroline approached the dancing couple, a smile on her face. "Aren't you going to introduce us Stefan?" Tatia scowled, assuming she was in a battle for Stefan's affections.

"Ah yes, how rude my apologies. Lady Tatia, this is my younger sister Caroline, Caroline, Lady Tatia." He smiled.

"Sister? Oh of course my apologies Lady Caroline, a pleasure I'm sure." She fake smiled.

"Lady Tatia, it seems my brother holds an affection for you, perhaps I could offer for you to come and stay at our home a while, where you can get to know eachother better?" She fake smiled back.

"That would be absolutely wonderful! Thank you for the kind offer I would gladly accept."

"Perfect. Stefan can show you to a guest room after the ball. Have a lovely evening." She curtseyed and walked back over to Kat and Bonnie where she announced "She's nothing more than a common strumpet I tell you! I walked over there and she honestly scowled at me! _At me_!"

"Calm down Care I'm sure she's lovely" Bonnie giggled

"A lovely whore you mean Bonnie" Kat giggled.

"I can't wait til the full moon guys! I can't believe we've had to wait this long already!" Caroline pouted.

"It'll all be over soon Care, I know how hard it's been on you." Kat smiled.

"Yeah Care, how's it gonna feel being the most powerful being on the planet? Who's gonna keep you in check!" Bonnie laughed

"I'm sure I'll be fine with the both of you at my side" Care winked

The next couple of weeks went by fine and Tatia had stayed with the family. Stefan was growing dangerously close to her and Caroline was worried his feelings would be hurt when the time came to end her life. So one night, when it was Stefan and Caroline were alone, she decided to ask him, "Stefan, I have to ask. You seem to be growing very close to the doppelganger and I just want to make sure you're not being stupid enough to fall for her when I'll be killing her in 3 days."

"It's fine Care, as much as I think she's great, I know how much this means to you. There's plenty more fish in the sea, while there's next to no chances of this happening for you." He gave her a sad smile.

"Well, even though I would hate her company in the future, perhaps you could investigate with the witches a way for her to be revived after the ceremony? I love nothing more than to see you happy and if she is it for you I'd hate to end that for you." She smiled.

"Thanks Care, that's very generous for a badass like you, I'll look into it." He laughed. "She told me yesterday she loves me you know. I actually…bedded her."

"Please Stef, I may be a badass to the rest of the world but you guys are family. It's always family above all to me." She smiled. "And I really didn't need to know that but I'm happy for you."

"Thanks heaps Care, I did want to ask but I didn't know how you felt about it." He kissed her on the cheek and went on his way.

Caroline decided now was good a time as any to take a ride on her horse and walked down to the stables. Before she reached it, she could hear voices coming from inside and hid behind the trees to listen, it was Tatia and Damon.

_"I love you Tatia, you're so beautiful. Why must we keep up this charade of secrecy?"_

_"As I love you Damon, but please, I don't want to break Stefan's heart by having him find out. Please keep this between us, for me."_

_"But Tatia, why can we not just break it to him gently?"_

_"Because Damon, I still care about him. It's either this or nothing Damon."_

Interesting, Caroline thought. She decided to compel her at once. She didn't want to break either of her brothers hearts but she needed to know the truth. She waited until the sounds of moaning stopped and for Tatia to head towards the mansion, where she flashed over and held her against the wall. She looked into her eyes and whispered, "Don't move and don't speak unless I ask you a question." Tatia repeated what she'd said.

"Do you love Stefan?"

_No_

"Do you love Damon?"

_No_

"What are your feelings for my brothers?"

_I am playing between them. They both have feelings for me and I'm using the both of them._

"You will not remember this conversation and you will no longer use my brothers feelings for you against them. You will walk back to your room and stay in there until you are summoned." Tatia walked away and Caroline stood there torn, she really didn't want to break her brothers' hearts. She was standing there contemplating when Damon revealed himself from behind a tree with a sad smile and tears in his eyes.

"I'm assuming you heard?" Caroline asked

"Everything." Damon nodded.

"I'm so sorry brother. I didn't want to see you hurt like this. But we mustn't tell Stefan, this will ruin him. It must be our burden to bear big brother." She walked up to him and hugged him while she whispered comforts into his ear.

"You're the only woman I'll ever have feelings for again little sister. Thank you, for everything. You've always been there for me no matter what, as I will always be there for you." He smiled.

"You're my big brother Damon, you and Stef are also the only men in my life. Family above all." She smiled.

"Family above all." He nodded and they linked arms and walked back to the house.

The night of the full moon came around and the whole time Stefan had been wondering why Tatia was blatantly ignoring him. He was hurt and confused before the ceremony, he approached Caroline who was sitting in her study going over some paperwork. "Hey Care, I talked to the witches and they came up with this" he pulled out a vial with a weird blue liquid in it. "It's a potion of sorts that will revive Tatia after you've drained her blood." He smiled.

Caroline grabbed the potion and threw it into the fire. "Tatia will be dying tonight brother."

"What the hell Caroline! You're the one who told me to do this!" He yelled angrily.

"That was before I found out she's not worth it Stefan! I'm sorry but she will die tonight, I don't want to hurt you but it's just better this way big brother." She whispered, looking down ashamed. She knew that he was hurting and that she had caused his pain and it didn't make it any easier knowing she was helping him.

"How could you do this to me Caroline? I thought it was family above all to you! I thought you wanted to see me happy? Did you do this all on purpose? Did you give me this opportunity only to then prove that you'll always be above me in this family? You know what, screw family above all. You are dead to me little sister, you are no longer my family." He screamed and then flashed away before she could reply. Caroline cried at how badly she'd hurt her big brother but she refuse to feel guilty. She had done the right thing. No love, no guilt. That was her and Kat's motto. Kat then entered the room. "I heard everything Care, you did the right thing she would've only hurt him." She smiled.

"No matter the cost of how I've now hurt him. He flashed away before I could even explain. I hate seeing him like this Kat."

"No love, no guilt Care, what's done is done I'm sure you can explain tomorrow."

Damon and Bonnie then entered. It was Damon who spoke, "It's time little sister. I'll collect Tatia from her room and meet you at the clearing. You should know…Stefan left." He gave her a sad smile. All four of them knew of Tatia's deception and hated that Stefan was hurting. He was the rock of the group. The always compassionate one, the best listener.

"I only hope he'll return sometime soon so we can explain." Bonnie said, "But for now let's get this over with. We've waited for this day for 500 years, you will finally be free."

"I have something I'd like to say before we do this." Caroline said and the three of them looked at her expectantly. "I just want to say thank you to you three, I know at times our lives haven't been the easiest and that I'm not the same as I used to be. I know we never talk about the day we became what we are, but I know I'm more emotionless now. I just want to say thank you to you three for always being there and being the best family anyone could ever ask for. I'm glad I will finally be whole and have the power to defeat Isabella and make this family safe. I love you guys." She smiled.

"We love you too Care, always and forever. Let's make you whole." Kat said and smiled.

Damon flashed away to collect Tatia and the girls all walked to the clearing, where a vampire and werewolf were spelled to remain in their allotted circles. Caroline was ecstatic, she was finally free to be who she was born to be. Damon returned to the girls without Tatia. "I hate to tell you this Care but Tatia's gone. I can smell Trevor's scent in the room."

"You must hurry to find her Care, there's only a few hours left of the moon to do the spell." Bonnie said, holding Caroline's hand.

"You don't think it was Stefan do you?" Caroline asked

"No, no matter how angry he is I don't think he could do that." Damon said.

"I hope not, let's go find my doppelganger." Caroline nodded and Kat, Damon and Caroline flashed away, chasing her scent. They followed it until they reached a small cabin in the woods. They could smell Rose, Trevor and Tatia in the area, but they were no longer there. They travelled for hours with no luck in finding her. When they finally gave up hope, they returned home. Everyone went to their rooms. Caroline jumped into bed with Damon and he held her while she cried and when the tears stopped they both fell into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

1920's

Caroline, Bonnie, Damon and Katerina decided tonight was a good night as any to go out in Chicago. They were currently at a bar called Gloria's, and it was owned by a witch. They were sitting in a booth on the second floor of the bar, with a view over the balcony overlooking the dancefloor. Damon asked Kat if she wanted to dance, which left Bonnie and Caroline alone.

"Bonnie, how are you holding up you're looking rather glum tonight?" Caroline asked.

"I'm just feeling nostalgic, missing Christian and my mom." Bonnie said.

"I know you miss them Bon, but I'm always here if you want to talk, you know that right?" Caroline asked. Ayanna is the only thing she ever felt guilty about. That and Stefan, she missed her brother so much. The only news they ever heard about him was that he'd become what people called 'the ripper' massacring people and drowning in bloodlust. They had no idea of his whereabouts at the moment.

She nodded and they sat in silence. Caroline went to the bar to buy them some more drinks, while at the bar she was approached by a young man, with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her. "Can I buy those for you my lady?"

Perfect, there's dinner tonight she thought. "Certainly, may I have your name kind sir?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Matt Donovan, and yours beautiful?" He asked

"Caroline, just Caroline" She smiled.

"Well Caroline, just Caroline may I have the next dance?"

"Sure thing Matt, let me just take these drinks back to my table and let my friend know, you can come if you like?"

"Yeah sure" He offered her his arm which she took and they walked to her booth where Bonnie was sitting, along with Kat and Damon, who'd obviously finished dancing.

"Matt this is my family, Bonnie, Damon and Katherine." She winked. Kat had recently decided she needed a more common name. "Everyone, this is Matt Donovan."

Damon looked up and scowled at Matt, who had his arm around Caroline. "Have a seat with us mate." He nodded towards the seats.

"Sure, we can dance soon Caroline." He smiled.

Caroline and Matt sat down in the booth. Bonnie offered her hand to Matt which he took and placed a small kiss upon her knuckles. She then looked at Caroline and said, "Didn't know you were in the habit of befriending vampires Care."

Caroline looked at Matt and scowled, there goes my dinner she though. Matt looked on edge. He quickly said, "Vampires? What are you talking about?"

Everyone looked at Caroline expecting her to deal with it. "No need to worry Matt, you're sitting in the presence of fellow vampires. Chill out." She called the waiter over and ordered a round of shots. When they came back, she passed one to everyone and said, "To new friends!"

That night, the family spent their time getting to know Matt. They never revealed their age or their Original Vampire origins. It was too dangerous with Isabella running around, she had eyes and ears everywhere. They spent the next few weeks meeting up with Matt at Gloria's. Caroline really liked Matt; he was a really awesome guy and a great friend.

One typical Saturday night, they group was sitting at the bar at Gloria's discussing how outrageous this decade was. Suddenly, a vervain bomb was thrown through the windows of the club. Everyone in the bar started panicking and running out the door. Bonnie's necklace, the one that enhanced her witch powers fell from her neck in the panic. Caroline stood, "Isabella, let's go." She screamed. She then turned to look Matt in the eyes, who was currently freaking out. She dilated her eyes and said, "You will forget ever meeting me and my family, you will leave this bar immediately and go home as fast as you can. You will pack all your things and leave this city as fast as you can, I'm sorry Matt." A tear fell from her eye and she kissed him on the cheek.

The family quickly made their way outside, only to be confronted by Isabella. Thankfully, she was alone. "Hello children." She grinned.

"Isabella, what a lovely surprise." Caroline scowled.

"What no hug for your Mum Caroline?" She laughed. "You're lucky I'm alone or you would die tonight. But I will do this. Take my hand Bonnie." Bonnie hesitantly held her hand out to her.

"Read me." Isabella said and Bonnie read her mind. She saw Caroline ripping out her mothers heart and knew it to be true. Isabella flashed away before they could hurt her.

Bonnie turned to Caroline and said, "Is It true?"

"Yes it is Bonnie, I'm so sorry I didn't want to hurt you by telling you the truth." Caroline looked down and Bonnie had tears running down her cheeks.

"Why? Why have you lied to me this whole time, even you Katerina! How could you lie to me like that?" Bonnie cried.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie!" Caroline flashed over to her and buried a white oak ash dagger into her heart. "I love you Bonnie." She kissed her cheek. She turned to Kat and Damon "We'll wake her soon. Do you think I did the right thing?" They both nodded. Kat and Caroline had told Damon the truth years ago, they knew it wouldn't change his opinion of either of them. "I shouldn't have lied to her, but we can't risk her backlash and turning to help Isabella's cause." They all nodded. They returned to their home and put Bonnie into one of the family coffins.

Caroline very rarely daggered her family. She'd never daggered Kat, but Damon had been twice for being outrageous. He knew he was in the wrong and he deserved it. Bonnie had never been daggered before this and Caroline hated to do it now. She's had to dagger Stefan once, centuries ago when he'd stupidly begun a relationship with a girl named Ariella, who's brother was a member of the Five. His actions had led to the whole family nearly being killed. She asked another witch to spell Bonnie's coffin shut.

The next 90 years went by without consequences, save for the fact a witch had successfully dessicated Isabella and she now lay in an unknown place rotting and chained. It all changed one night when Damon received a phone call. After he hung up he immediately rang Caroline who was out at a club with Kat. He was currently in France, checking in with the vampires in town.

Kat and Caroline were in a club called Luigi's. They were in Venice, Italy partying up a storm and wreaking havoc upon the city. They both shared a great interest in fashion and they had just been to a huge fashion festival. They were In the toilets of the bar when Caroline's cell rang. She looked at the caller I.D _Damon _flashed on the screen. She immediately compelled all the other girls In the room to leave and picked up, "Big brother?"

"Care, you're not gonna believe it. I've just heard rumours that another doppelganger lives." Katherine gasped and Caroline dropped the phone in shock. She quickly picked up the phone and said, "Where?"

"I don't know yet but I'll find out little sister."


	7. Chapter 7

MYSTICFALLS

The Mikaelson's are an average family that lived in MysticFalls. First, there's the matriarch Esther. She's the Sheriff of Mystic Falls and a workaholic. She spent so many hours at work that her eldest children Finn and Elijah, had pretty much raised the younger. Finn however, had moved away last year and gotten married to a young girl named Sage. They'd eloped and run away, much to his mothers disapproval. Elijah however, is a doctor at the local hospital and was the main provider for the family.

Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah are all attending MysticFallsHigh school. Kol worked part time at The Grill after school and in the weekends. Niklaus is the reserved one of the family, always keeping to himself. His family and close friends call him Nik, but everyone else knows him as Klaus. After their father died, the Mikaelson children were a lot happier than they used to be. He was an abusive and violent drunk and nobody in town was sad to see him go. Kol is the joker of the family, always making a sarcastic and witty remark, while also being the rebel. Rebekah, the only girl and baby of the family is kind and caring, while also stubborn and judgemental.

Elena Gilbert's parents had died in a car crash a few years ago. She is Rebekah's best friend and that's why when her parents had passed, Esther and Elijah took her on as their own. She still lived at the house owned by her parents, but spent most of her town at the Mikaelson household.

Rebekah had recently found out that she and her mother were witches and she had begun practicing more and more every day. She'd only told the family and Elena. Rebekah, Elena and Klaus were currently sitting at their table in the cafeteria at school.

"I hear there's a new guy starting today, God I hope he's sexy!" Rebekah squealed.

"God, me too!" Elena laughed.

"Ooh there he is there!" Rebekah pointed, "Go talk to him Elena!"

"Why? What am I supposed to say Bekah?"

"I don't know, ask him to sit with us or something?"

"Fine." Elena got up and walked up to the new guy. "Hey I'm Elena, you look a bit lost, did you want to come sit with us?" She smiled

"Uh yeah, sure." He smiled

They walked back to the table. Elena sat next to Rebekah while the new guy sat next to Klaus. "Hey there mate, I'm Klaus this is my sister Rebekah."

"Hey I'm Matt. Matt Donovan."

Rebekah held out her hand and Matt took it. When their hands touched, she felt a really bad feeling. It felt like death. She just smiled and shook it off. Klaus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She just shook her head.

Over the next few months Elena and Matt started dating, much to Rebekah's detest. Rebekah still got the weird feeling when she was around him. One night, Matt had revealed the truth to Elena, that he was a vampire and that she had nothing to be afraid of. He told her about his history in the town and how he was turned in 1864 by a woman named Tatia. A few weeks later Matt had said it was okay to tell the rest of the family. They made their way over to the Mikaelson house. Elena knocked and Rebekah opened the door and invited them inside. She called all the family together and they all sat in the lounge, minus Esther.

"So there's something we have to tell you guys…" Elena started

"She's pregnant I knew it!" Kol sniggered

"I'm not pregnant and it's way more serious than that Kol so listen!" Elena said.

"I'm a vampire." Matt said. Everyone burst into fits of laughter apart from Elena and Rebekah.

"Good joke there mate." Kol laughed. Everyone quietened down.

"Is that why I got that weird cold feeling when we first met and you touched my hand?" Rebekah asked and everyone looked shocked.

"Are you a witch?" Matt asked

"Ah…yeah?" Rebekah said shyly

"Then yup, that's why." Matt laughed

"Wait so this isn't a prank?" Elijah asked

Matt let his fangs drop and everyone looked afraid, "No, not a joke. Elena wanted me to tell you guys. Don't be afraid I won't hurt you and you can ask me whatever you want."

"What the hell Elena!" Nik yelled

"Are you stupid!" Kol screamed

"Guys calm down, he doesn't even drink blood from people. He drinks blood bags." Elena said

The family spent the night asking him question after question about vampirism. Mostly Rebekah. Then she asked the inevitable question, "So what about like, mind control?"

"Ah, yeah it's called compulsion. Vampires can compel humans but not other vampires. That's why I got Elena to bring you guys some vervaine, it makes you unable to be compelled." Elena opened her bag and handed everyone a vervaine necklace. "I wouldn't compel you guys but it's best to wear it just in case, some other vamps could turn up."

A few weeks later Elena was in Matt's room at the Donovan Boarding House, and found a picture of a girl that looked exactly like her with the name Tatia written underneath. She asked Matt about it and he told her that this was his ex-girlfriend from 1864 and that she was trapped in the tomb underneath Fell's Church. He also told her that she was Tatia's doppelganger. Elena freaked out and went and told the rest of the family.

One day, weeks after the photo incident Elena was kidnapped. The whole family freaked out and Matt said that it was best that he go after her. Rebekah performed a locator spell to find her and Matt set out straight away.

Meanwhile Elena was in an abandoned warehouse with a man and a woman she didn't know. "Why have you taken me?"

"Nothing personal sorry, but I'm sick of running and you're my ticket."

"Why are you running?" Elena asked

"Because Trevor betrayed Caroline and I don't want to run from her anymore."

"Who's Caroline?"

"The oldest vampire in the world. She wants you so I'm trading you for our freedom."

"Why does she want me? Is it because I'm a doppelganger?"

"Yes and she needs your blood to break the sun and the moon curse. That's why Trevor and I are running. Trevor helped break Tatia free, the doppelganger before you and we've been running ever since."

"Is she coming here to get me?" Elena was freaking out

"No. I've made contact with her brother. He should be here any moment."

As Rose finished her sentence, the door flew open and Stefan walked in. He walked up to Elena and heard her heart beating. He looked to Rose, "What do you want in return for this?"

"Freedom. I don't want to run anymore."

"Granted. You may go."

"Thank you Stefan." She nodded and fled with Trevor. Stefan turned to Elena and held out his hand, Elena put her hand in his and he helped her up. They began to walk to the door when Matt burst in and staked Stefan in the heart. Stefan greyed and Matt and Elena fled.


	8. Chapter 8

The Mikaelson siblings were sitting in the lounge watching TV when Matt and Elena burst through the door.

"Oh my God Elena are you okay?!" Rebekah screamed and ran to her and hugged her.

"I'm fine Bekah but I think you all need to hear this." Kol turned off the TV and they all looked at her expectantly. "So, I'm just going to say this straight. The two vampires that took me, they told me that the oldest vampire in the world is coming after me. She needs my blood to break something called the sun and the moon curse."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "I'll get my grimoire." Rebekah said and went to her room to get it then returned. She looked through her book and said, "Okay. If the vampires break the sun and the moon curse, they can walk in the sun and if werewolves do they will no longer be slaves to the moon."

They were all discussing the curse when the door knocked. Rebekah stood up and got the door. "Who the hell are you?" She asked. The sexiest guy she's ever seen was at the door.

"Stefan Salvatore at your service." He smiled and she blushed, "May I come inside?"

"Uh, no." She yelled out, "Hey does anyone know this guy?"

Everyone walked to the door. Elena screamed and Matt pushed her behind him, "Didn't I just stake you before dude?" Matt asked

"Original vampire mate you'd have to do a bit more than that!" Stefan laughed and everyone shrunk back in fear, "Look no need to be afraid I'm here to help."

Elena walked closer to him, "Rose said that you're Caroline's brother, you just want to take me to her so she can break the curse."

"Unfortunately, yes I am. Let's just say I've not been too happy with her for the past 500 years and what's the term…ah yes, paybacks a bitch." He smiled

"Why would you betray your own sister?" Klaus asked

"She's not a sister to me anymore. Let's just say she did something I can't forgive. I haven't seen her for five centuries and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I believe you" Elena said

"Are you crazy Elena?" Matt asked

"No, he just wants to help Matt let him. Let's just hear him out first he could give us some useful information." Elena shrugged

"Okay fine but we're all going to the boarding house I don't want him invited in here."

The group walked to the boarding house. They all sat down on the couches and introduced themselves. Rebekah was the first one to speak up, "So Stefan was it?" He nodded, "Why does your sister want Elena, is it for the sun and the moon curse?" He nodded, "And the vampires want to break it first to walk in the sun?"

Stefan started laughing and it took him a few minutes to calm down. "That is not the real curse. It's a fake. The real curse Caroline wants to break is to bring out her werewolf side. She wants to be a hybrid. It was put on her when we first became vampires."

"And what does she need for this curse other than Elena?" Kol asked

"Well, she'd need the moonstone which I assume she's already in possession of she'd then need to drain a werewolf, a vampire and then Elena. Plus, a witch. So she has everything but you." He pointed to Elena. "Look I'll be honest as much as I hate my sister I can't let her be killed. So our best bet is just to pray she doesn't know you're alive yet. Otherwise, I can get a potion made so that she can perform the ritual but you'll live afterwards. I'll be honest again though, if you're afraid of me you should definitely be afraid of her. She's a psychopath and she has my brother and two sisters at her side. We're all practically invincible so if you want to create some half assed plan to kill her, go ahead but I'm telling you right now you'll fail.

"Great, why is this happening to me?!" Elena yelled

"Beats me. If you think she's bad wait till you meet my brother. Complete douche bag that one." Stefan laughed

"What about your other siblings what're they like?" Rebekah asked quietly.

"Well Bonnie's awesome, not only is she an original vampire but she's also a really powerful witch. She's probably the nicest one though. Still hell a scary though. The worst is probably Katerina Petrova though. Phew, I mean I love her but honestly, she's probably the biggest backstabbing bitch in the world and also a huge maneater so yeah, that's my family for ya." Stefan laughed while everyone else looked scared. "Kat's actually the original doppelganger so she looks exactly like you and Tatia, Elena. She's the closest to Caroline, so don't ever trust her. No matter what she does and seriously, that woman can do things you wouldn't even dream of."

"I like her already" Kol laughed and smirked

"What's your brother like Stefan?" Elijah asked

"Arrogant prick." Everyone laughed, "Don't let his pretty face fool you, he's an idiot and an alcoholic. He also worships the ground Caroline walks on. If we weren't related I'd think they had something going on."

"So you're all brothers and sisters?" Matt asked

"Well Damon, that's my brother, he and I are the only full blooded relations. Caroline's our half sister on our fathers side, so she inherited the wolf gene from her real mother. Kat and Bonnie aren't blood related, they are just Caroline's best friends. But that doesn't make us any less family. There are two others but we haven't considered them family since we became vampires."

"When was that Stefan?" Elena asked

"Somewhere around 978 A.D, MysticFalls is actually where we were born." He mused. The group looked shocked.

"What of Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Ah Caroline. The devil walks on earth in the form of Caroline Salvatore. She's had a long and difficult life and it's made her bitter and cruel. Don't let her bubbly, perky exterior fool you. She's as evil as they come."

The next few months went without consequence. Stefan stuck around town and ended up crashing at Matt's place with him. Elena spent every day living in fear. Rebekah ended up spending more and more time with Stefan, she was crushing hard. He told her stories of the world and she told him all about being human.

Klaus sat at home every night, wondering when or if he would end up meeting Caroline.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline and Katherine were currently in their Miami beach house, it's the middle of the day and they're sunbathing by the pool drinking margaritas. Caroline turned to Kat, "I want to wake up Bonnie Kat."

"That's cool Care, maybe I should do it and talk her down?" She replied.

"Yeah, maybe you could do it now?"

"Sure Care, I'll be back." She smiled and flashed away. Caroline pulled out her phone and text Damon, 'any news?' and then walked down to the beach. She compelled two guys to come back to the pool with her and anxiously waited. She loved Bonnie so much and hoped she wasn't too angry with her. An hour later, Katherine walked out followed by Bonnie, she immediately stood up and rushed to Bonnie, "Bonnie I can't tell you how sorry I am, I'll understand if you never want to see me again. The guilt's been eating me up my whole life, the one and only thing I feel guilty about. I love you Bonnie Bennett, I always will."

Bonnie glared at her and then smiled, "Always and forever Care." She hugged her.

"You know what this means right?" Kat asked

"What?" Bonnie asked

"SHOPPING!" She exclaimed and they all giggled. Bonnie and Katherine went inside to change. Caroline was about to follow when her phone rang. Damon.

"Hello?" She answered

_"Care it's me. I've found her. We're going home little sister!"_

"MysticFalls?" She asked

_"The one and only, typical right?"_

"More like depressing. Very well. Can you do me a favour?"

_"Depends what it is?" _

"Go there a few weeks ahead of us, get the supernatural down low. Watch my doppelganger. Also, enrol in the high school for now. The more you're around her the better. Plus you can invite people to the massive party I'm throwing when we get there!"

"Urgh, great. Teenagers. Only because I love you Care!"

"Thanks big brother, text me with any updates. By the way, I woke up Bonnie." She hung up, life was about to get very interesting. She walked inside and the girls were in the living room. "Something else we've got to celebrate girls!" They look at her, "Damon just found my doppelganger!"

They screamed, "That's great Care!"

"Damon's gone ahead to get the situation. We'll be heading there in a couple of weeks so let's party up while we're here, before we have to be badass vampires!"

They were walking through the streets of Miami when Kat and Bonnie ducked into a shop without Caroline noticing. She was walking when she bumped into someone, she looked up, "Rose" she sneered. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out right now!"

"Caroline! I handed the doppelganger over to Stefan! He pardoned Trevor and I!" She stuttered.

"Unfortunately for you, Stefan left me when you did and no longer holds authority over pardoning. However, considering the circumstances I'm willing to grant you leniency. Tell me, when was your encounter with Stefan?" She smirked.

XXX

2 Weeks Later

The girls all headed home after a day at the spa and Caroline got a text from Damon 'check your email'. She opened her laptop to find an extensive email from her big brother outlining the doppelgangers movements. So little big brother was banded together with a human family protecting the doppelganger. Along with…Matt!

She immediately text him_, Hey big brother. Please organize us a lovely foreclosure in the town, arrange for the appropriate furnishings and servants. Make sure Stef doesn't notice you. Hope you're enjoying High School. We'll be there soon x_

XXX

MYSTICFALLS

Klaus and Kol had been in a car accident. Kol was fine, but Matt had to heal Klaus with vampire blood he was now sitting in his hospital bed, half asleep. Someone walked into the room and he opened his eyes, "Elena?" He asked

"Wrong one, tell Stefan Tatia sends her regards." She smirked and placed a pillow over his face. He gasped for air until he finally blacked out.

XXX

When he awoke he was so hungry. He remembered Elena coming in last night. A nurse came in to help him and he attacked her neck. Fangs pushed through his gums and his necklace burnt his skin, so he ripped it off. Holy shit! _I'm a vampire! What the fuck am I gonna do?_ He pulled out his phone and dialled Matt's number. It went straight to voicemail. _Shit. Stefan! _He dialled Stefan's number and waited for him to answer. "Hello?"

"Stefan, it's me Klaus. I'm at the hospital I need you to come get me, I think I'm a fucking vampire! Elena came in here last night and smothered me with a pillow!"

"Calm down Klaus. I'll be there soon. Just sit down and stay away from the sunlight." He hung up.

Nik went and sat in the corner of the room waiting for Stefan. The nurses body was still sitting there. _What if someone comes in and sees her? I'm gonna get staked!_

Stefan walked into the room ten minutes later. He looked at the body on the floor and then at Klaus. "I'll be right back I'll just get rid of this body." He picked her up and flashed out of the room. He was only gone five minutes. "Are you okay? You said Elena did this?"

"It looked just like her but she said her name was Tatia and to tell you she sends her regards. Isn't that the one from the picture Elena saw? So she's a vampire."

"Yes. She's my ex-girlfriend. She's the reason I'm no longer with my sister. She ran away when Caroline planned on using her to break the curse. She told me I could find a way to save her life after the sacrifice, but when I handed her the potion she threw it in the fireplace. She's a manipulative bitch and she played on my feelings for Tatia to leave me feeling weak."

"Oh I'm sorry mate. How did she get away?"

"I believe our once close friend Trevor fell for her charms and he assisted her to escape. Caroline hates her more than anyone now I presume. But come on, we can talk about this later, I need to get you home. We'll go to the boarding house for now, it's probably best to avoid your family until you get the bloodthirst under control. It's better for Matt to train you, I can't drink human blood without going insane." He laughed

"Right, come on then." They both sped to the boarding house to find Matt and Elena sitting on the couch. Klaus could immediately smell the blood and his fangs dropped. He moved to attack Elena only to be held back by Stefan. Stefan turned him around and looked into his eyes.

"You will not attack Elena." Stefan compelled. Nik nodded and sat down.

"Did you just compel him?" Elena asked

"Original vampire, I can compel vampires." Stefan said

"Nik are you okay? How did this happen?" Matt asked. Klaus explained his encounter with Tatia.

"Wait so my look-alike is in town?" Elena asked

"She's not just your look-alike Elena, you guys are exactly alike in every way, same as Katerina. Except maybe the hair. Kat usually has hers curled, Tatia more often than not wears her hair pinned back, yours is straight."

"Why did she do this to me! I don't want to be a vampire!" Klaus asked

"Probably just to send a message, I'm sorry you got dragged into this Klaus." Matt said. "So Tatia's here?" Stefan nodded. "Great. Did I mention she's my ex-girlfriend? She's the one who turned me." Stefan growled and his vampire features came out. "Ah, sorry Stef did I hit a nerve?"

"Well yes actually considering I've spent the past 500 years mourning her death only to find out she's alive. I'm a little pissed she never came to find me." Stefan growled

XXX

MIAMI

Caroline, Kat and Bonnie were all sitting down in their apartment discussing the plan to obtain the doppelganger. She told them about the information Damon had collected. Caroline turned to Kat, "Where's the moonstone Kat?"

"It's already in MysticFalls. I'll go and retrieve it when we get there." Kat smiled

"Okay, well Bonnie, I'm thinking maybe you should go ahead and meet up with Damon now. You know how terrible he is at decorating our homes, plus he'll probably need your assistance. Make sure you don't get seen by Stefan. Perhaps lay low in the house for now. We all know you're the best at keeping Damon in check. Kat and I will stay here for a few days, I've got a few loose ends that need tying up here and I don't know if MysticFalls is ready for Kat yet." She laughed when her phone lit up with a text from Damon. _Tatia's here, she's turned a member of the Mikaelsons' into a vampire. Niklaus I believe. She's causing trouble, I might need back up x_

Caroline growled and vamped out "Okay you're definitely needed there Bon, Damon just text saying Tatia's there causing trouble. If you see her try to detain her, I'll deal with her when we get there."

"Sure Care, I'll go today. Like Damon could handle responsibility anyway. Knowing him he'd probably just jump in the sack with Tatia if he saw her." Bonnie laughed, "I'm gonna go pack. I'll see you soon." She kissed them both on the cheek and flashed away. Kat turned to Caroline.

"So, what's the plan once we get there? I'm thinking throw a party, seduce the family, grab the doppelganger, dagger Stefan, kill Tatia, break the curse, how does that sound?" Kat laughed

"Sounds perfect Kat, I love it when you're all evil" Caroline laughed, "I'm thinking this is going to be fun."

"So much more than that little sister." Kat smirked. Caroline pulled out her cellphone and text Damon back _'maybe it's time we send brother a message, it's his mess to clean up x_


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline and Katherine were on a flight to Virginia. They were both ecstatic about the doppelganger. Caroline could feel she was going to be successful this time nothing could tear down her happy mood.

XXX

MYSTICFALLS

Damon had been trailing Tatia for a few days. She was currently debating over whether or not to enter the Donovan household. After a few minutes she decided to knock. To Damon's surprise, Stefan opened the door. He stayed hidden and eavesdropped…

XXX

Stefan and Klaus were currently at Matt's. For the past few days, Matt and Stefan had been teaching Klaus to control his bloodlust. He was doing surprisingly well. Matt was going to escort him to his family's house tonight so he could see them again. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Stefan stood up and opened the door, "Tatia?"

Tatia stepped into the house and helped herself to a drink. "Hello Stefan it's been a while" She laughed. "Why so glum Stefan? Is this about me not coming to see you? Accept it Stefan, I never loved you." Stefan vamped out and held her against the wall.

"I've spent the past five hundred years regretting leaving you in the hands of my sister. I should've helped you but it seems Trevor beat me to it."

"Ah Trevor, I believe him and Rose have been running from your family ever since. He was an idiot Stefan, I tricked him into freeing me. I didn't want to die and you spent the whole time pretending you loved me only to hand me over to your sister. In fact, after I turned I seem to remember her compelling me to stay away from you."

"I should kill you for running Tatia." Stefan smirked.

"Like you could hurt a hair on my head."

XXX

Damon thought now was as good a time as any to make a grand entrance. He flashed into the room and threw Stefan back. He quickly snapped Tatia's neck. Klaus got up and attack him, so he compelled him to stand still. "No, but I could" he looked down at Tatia's body. He then turned back to Klaus. "Are we going to have a problem here mate?" He smirked and then compelled him again so he could move.

Stefan stood up and saw his brother. "Damon" he whispered. This caused Klaus to look up at him in fear.

"Hello little brother! Long time no speak. You don't call you don't write, I'd almost say I'm disappointed!" He then looked at Klaus, "You, not a smart move attacking me, what are you 3 days old? What kind of company are you keeping Stef!" He laughed

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asked

He pointed to Tatia, "Just come to clean up your messes. Seems little sister has big plans for this one."

Stefan looked grim. "Is she here?"

"Nope." He popped the p, "But she will be in less than 3 hours. Bonnie's already here with me and Kat's with Care. I suggest you get you're merry little band of fighters together, although luckily she's in a fantastic mood" He smirked

"Why brother? Why did you stay with her after what she did to me?" Stefan asked. Klaus also looked at Damon intrigued for the answer.

"It's not my place to say, although perhaps you should've waited to hear the facts before you up and abandoned your family. She's missed you, you know. We all have." Damon gave one of his rare smiles, "Besides, now who is there to brood all the time? It's definitely not me." He walked over to Tatia and picked her up, "Goodbye brother."

Damon flashed back to the mansion and threw Tatia into one of the cells. Bonnie then cast a spell on the cage to prevent her escape.

Caroline and Kat strutted through the front door, followed by five compelled humans carrying their luggage. She quickly went up to Damon and kissed him on the cheek, followed by Bonnie. "I've missed you guys. I hate it when we're apart."

"We missed you too Care." Bonnie said and Damon nodded his head in agreement.

"Well you bitches are boring with all the caring crap; I'm going upstairs to assess my bedroom." Kat smirked and flashed away.

Caroline compelled the humans to unpack their clothes into the appropriate rooms. "I'm going to get changed, I need to look badass. Maybe we could change my name to Badass Barbie? Do you think I could do that?" Caroline laughed

"Sure thing blondie." Damon smirked

Caroline flashed up to her room and picked her outfit; Blue jeans, Black heeled boots, a low-cut red tight singlet and a black leather jacket. She flashed back downstairs and yelled out, "Guys? Can you come down here?"

Everyone flashed downstairs. "We're having a party tonight." Kat squealed in delight, "Damon, you pull your contacts together and get every teenager in town here tonight. Bonnie, could you please sort out a DJ, a good one pay don't compel. Also could you get the staff around here to set the house up. Kat, you stay here and back Bonnie up! I'm trusting your decorating skills here guys! I'm going to buy the necessary items All right team, let's go!"

Bonnie and Damon flashed away while Kat remained and turned to Caroline "You look hot by the way. Very badass!" Kat laughed

"I would say the same but you always look badass!" Caroline giggled. She flashed into the garage to find a smorgasbord of flash cars parked up. Caroline picked up some keys and pushed the unlock button. The lights flashed on a blood red Lamborghini Aventador J, "That boy knows what kind of cars I like!" She laughed and flashed into the car. She drove out of the driveway and skidded out onto the road, headed straight for town. As she drove through town, everyone stopped and stared at the car. She saw the sign for the Mystic Grill. She pulled over and parked. She got out of the car and Caroline raised her sunglasses and looked around. She strutted over to the Grill.

She opened the door and walked in. As soon as she entered everyone in the room went quiet and gaped. Caroline lifted her glasses and just smirked. She walked over to a nearby table and sat down. Caroline was looking around for a teenager when she weas approached by a good looking guy who can't be a day over 17.

He looked extremely confident and gave a sultry smile, "Why hello there. I'm Kol what can I get for you? _Anything_ you want?"

Caroline smirked, "Well Kol, what exactly would be entailed in the _anything_ category?"

Kol actually blushed and said, "Well anything. Really, anything."

"You're names Kol? As in Kol Mikaelson?" Caroline asked and Kol frowned.

"Yes, why?"

She held out her hand which he took and placed a kiss on her hand, "Caroline Salvatore" He shrinked back in fear. "Don't be afraid Kol I won't hurt you."

He whispered. "I'm wearing vervaine you can't do that freaky mind control thing on me!"

"Relax Kol, I wasn't going to. I actually wanted to ask you a favour?"

He looked wary. "What?"

"Well I've been told you know how to party. We're throwing a huge party at my house tonight and I was hoping you could come shopping with me to pick the necessary items. I promise no harm will come to you and I'll even give you my credit card to buy whatever you want with, as long as it includes an awesome outfit for tonight!" She smiled.

"Ah, I'm working. Sorry." He stuttered.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. I'll tell you what, I'll even let you drive. Meet you in the car." She threw the keys at him which he grabbed. She walked over to his boss and compelled him to let Kol go; with pay. She walked back outside and saw Kol standing by the door looking confused. "Oh right, you'll be driving that." She pointed to the Lamborghini and he gaped.

"Oh. My. God! You're trusting me to drive that?"

"Well you can drive right?" He nodded "Well if you crash it I'll walk away fine. Do a good enough job and I might actually let you keep it." She winked and he frowned. She put her hand on his upper arm and said, "Relax Kol, I thought you were meant to be the fun one of the family? I won't let anything happen to you."

His frown turned into a seductive smirk and he said, "I am the fun one of the family." He then ran and hopped in the driver's seat of the car. Caroline followed and jumped into the passenger seat.


	11. Chapter 11

He began driving towards Richmond when he said, "So I thought you were supposed to be a scary mega-bitch or something?"

She laughed, "Stefan been spreading rumours again?" He laughed too, "I suppose it's true sometimes but I'm usually only like that people who betray me. I'm always this awesome if I get what I want. But then again, I am in an exceptionally good mood today. Tell me about yourself Kol."

He looked a bit hesitant but said, "Not much to say I guess. My dad died a few years back and ever since then I've kind of been the rebel in the family. It just pisses me of that no one really cared about it. He wasn't exactly a good father but it's just sad that no one mourned him. Mum's been to busy to discipline me so I just do whatever I can get away with."

She was surprised with his honesty and decided to take the same route. "I actually know how you feel Kol. When my dad died everyone seemed to hold together really well but I felt like dying inside. It'll get better eventually, besides you need this time in your life to play up before you become a responsible adult." They both laughed, "Tell you what, let's just do today. All we have to do is get stuff for the party. Then we can go shopping for whatever you want, do whatever you want. I'll make sure you're safe and home in time to get ready for the party. Deal?" She smiled

"Deal! Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I guess you just remind me of myself" They both smiled "Music time!" She turned on the sound system and blasted 'Play Hard' by David Guetta. They both sang along to the song. Soon enough they arrived at the mall. They both jumped out. She saw a man with a large SUV and compelled him to wait in his car until she came back. They walked into a bottle store and bought enough alcohol for thousands of people to get drunk. Next they went to a party planning shop and bought all the appropriate items and took all they bought back to the SUV. She compelled the man to drive the stuff back to her address and handed him some cash if he needed it for petrol.

She turned to Kol, "Lead the way mister. It's your turn." In the end they had gone to the movies and watched The Hangover 3, bought a laptop, a playstation 3 with every game he could find, heaps of clothes, heaps of expensive skate shoes, an expensive sound system and new furniture sets for his bedroom, which would be delivered the following day.

"That everything?" She asked

"I can't think of anything else just yet. Are you sure I didn't spend too much?"

"You're underestimating how insanely rich I am, Kol. Don't worry I want you to have all of it. We should buy clothes for the party. You go sort yourself out and I'll go find mine. You should get some clothes for your brothers too. I'll get a dress for your sister." She put her number into his phone. "Call me when you're ready or if you need anything." She handed him one of her cards. "Good luck!" She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

She found a Chanel store in the area and found Rebekah a beautiful, short gold dress. She also grabbed some matching golden heels. She found herself a nice black lace mini-dress and some red high heel pumps to match. She also picked up a ring for Bonnie to enchant for Kol's brother, the baby vampire.

Kol text her and said _I don't know what to get Elijah, all he ever wears is suits!_

She replied _Leave it to me! Measurements?_

She found Elijah a perfect Armani suit and tie. She knew Kol's family must struggle for money and felt bad that his mother was left out. She went into a jeweller and found her a beautiful gold necklace. She immediately put a small amount of vervaine inside and had it wrapped in a beautiful ribboned box.

She met back up with Kol and they got back into the car. She turned to him and asked, "Hungry? We could stop for lunch." He nodded and pulled over at a small restaurant. They both ordered and were sitting down to eat.

He then asked her, "So, I know you probably don't want to talk about this so don't answer if you don't want to but what are you plans with Elena?"

She frowned. "Well you have to understand something Kol. I've spent the last thousand years missing a part of myself. When I break my curse I will be whole again. I can protect my family. I know Stefan has probably said horrible things about me" He nodded "But at the end of the day he is my brother. I didn't betray him like he thinks I did, I've just never had the chance to explain. If you're worried for Elena's welfare, I'm sure we can come up with some sort of compromise. I believe Stefan found one when I planned on sacrificing Tatia."

"It's so insane to think about how long you've lived. What's it like being a vampire?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"It's…lonely. Always living in a world that changes around you while you never change. That's why family is so important to me. That's why I got this by the way" She pulls out the golden box and hands it to Kol, "I know you're angry at your mother but don't hold it against her Kol. She just wants what's best for you. I was hoping you could give it to her as a gift. I know you guys wear vervaine but I wasn't sure if you'd given her any so I put some in the necklace."

"Wow, ah thanks for everything Caroline, I mean today and stuff. I've actually had the best day I've had in a long time." They both smiled

"Anytime Kol and call me Care, that's what my friends call me."

They drove back to MysticFalls in a comfortable silence. She gave him the directions to her house. It was now 6.30pm and the party started at 8. Kol went to jump out of the car but she put an arm out to stop him. "Keep the car Kol, you can drive it home now. There's a fuel card in the glove box use it whenever you like. I'll see you at 8?"

"I think I'm in love with you" he laughed

"You big sap! Get your ass home and give your family their clothes! I've got planning to do!" She walked into the house and immediately started bossing around the humans getting the house ready for tonight. All of the stuff she bought had arrived and she was actually happy; she had made a new friend today.

XXX

Kol parked the Lamborghini in his driveway and carried a few of the bags inside. When he stepped into the lounge he saw Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Elena and Matt inside. Elijah immediately jumped up, "Where have you been Kol! We've been worried sick about you! Niklaus informed us that Stefan's brother Damon attacked Stefan today! You should be more careful."

"Ah…" He looked around for an excuse, "Nik! Brother how goes the being a vampire?"

"Don't try and get out of this Kol, where have you been!" He walked up to Kol and grabbed one of the bags out of his hands he looked in at and gaped. "Kol why is there a laptop in here! Please tell me you haven't been stealing!"

"No Elijah of course I haven't! They're all gifts actually, I've got stuff for all of you. Let me just get my stuff out of my car!" He laughed and started to walk away.

"Where the hell did you get a car Kol?" Rebekah screeched

"Same place I got your Chanel dress for tonight little sister" He smirked and she gaped and smiled he walked outside and everyone followed him. He unlocked the car and everyone stared at with dropped their jaws open. "That's right, proud owner of this bad boy right here!" He kissed the top of the car.

Everyone started screaming questions at once. Once they calmed down he said, "Just help me get this stuff inside and I'll explain." They unloaded all of the things into the house and sat down in the lounge waiting for Kol to talk. "Well how do you put this…I might've spent the day with…Caroline?" Everyone started screaming again and he shouted "SHUT UP." They all quietened down. "She came into the grill today and asked for my help. She was probably the hottest chick I've ever seen what else was I supposed to do?"

"You hung out with her all day because you thought she was hot?" Elijah gaped

"I'm not talking just hot Elijah, I'm talking like smoking. She's having a party at her house tonight and asked me to help her with what teenagers like. She bought all this stuff for me she's actually really awesome. Even you won't complain Elijah when you see the awesome suit she picked out for you." He laughed

"Kol how could you! She's trying to kill me!" Elena whispered with tears in her eyes

"Relax Elena, I talked to her about it. She said we'll work something out so that you don't have to die. Apparently Stefan knows how to do it." He shrugged "Now get up you bunch of idiots, get your clothes on we've got a party to go to!" He just walked out of the room with his clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline was just finishing the final touches of make-up on when Damon, Bonnie and Kat walked in. "Any rules for the night Care?" Bonnie asked

"Just one. I don't want anyone touching the doppelganger or the Mikaelsons understood?" Caroline glared and they all nodded

"Why the Mikaelsons barbie?" Damon asked

"I made BFF's with Kol today. He's a great kid I just think I owe it to him to look out for his family." They nodded. "Who did you invite Damon?"

"Practically the whole high school, along with some other townspeople. We've got enough booze if that's what you're worried about." He laughed

"If Stefan comes tonight no fighting unless it's necessary okay? It's about time he came home. I'll deal with Tatia tomorrow. You guys look hot by the way!"

"I can hear people outside Care, I'll go downstairs and start greeting." Bonnie nodded and left, Damon joined her. Kat walked up to her and gave her a look, "Okay fine. He reminds me of myself. He's had a really hard time lately. I feel bad for the family. They remind me of us." She smiled and Kat smiled back.

"Let's go tear this party up" Kat winked, "Don't get all soft on me tonight either, the pact is intact. No love, no guilt! Now get your badass original face on and let's go intimidate some people! More like seduce in your case, could you have gotten a shorter dress?" Kat laughed.

"Hey, you're the only strumpet in this house Katerina!" Caroline poked her in the chest. Kat was wearing a tight green boob tube dress with black heels. "Besides, it's been a while, might have to let loose. We're celebrating after all right?"

They linked arms and walked downstairs. Kat immediately told the bartender to pour them 10 tequila shots each. They did shot after shot in record time. "We'll do this every twenty minutes for the next four hours. Drink whatever you want in between. First one to spew loses, deal?" Caroline asked

Kat laughed "What's the prize?"

"At the end of the night, the winner gets to dare the loser whatever they want." They shook hands and then she said, "see you in ten minutes bitch" she winked and walked over to the door. She could see Damon standing in the corner with a few girls, Kat was now dancing in the crowd, Bonnie was next to her. "You okay Bon?"

"Yeah just watching who's coming and going, isn't that your Lamborghini?" She asked and pointed out to the drive way.

"Kol's here! You have to come meet him Bonnie, you'll love him!" Bonnie gave her a look and she said, "I mean, he's okay you know. For a human." Bonnie laughed.

"I'm sure he's great Care, are you into him?" She asked

"Ew no, he's pretty hot but I've got more of that brotherly feel with him. I was thinking you could help Rebekah out with her witch stuff. I'm sure she'd appreciate it and I know how much you love to teach."

"That would be great thanks Care." She smiled

Caroline turned and saw Kol and a blonde girl walking up the steps. _That must be his sister_ she thought. Kol walked up to her, "Hey Care, this is my sister Rebekah. She's a little nervous. I told her it's fine but nobody listens to me."

She put on her biggest smile, "Hello Rebekah it's lovely to finally meet you Kol told me all about you, I hope you like the dress. It looks absolutely stunning on you. I'm Caroline. Where's the rest of your family?"

"Th-thank you for the dress it's nice to meet you too Caroline." She gave a small smile "They're coming. I just came with Kol."

"There's nothing to be afraid of Rebekah, I've told my family no one in your family is to be harmed. Just enjoy your night, help yourself to the bar. I'd actually like to get to know you tonight. This here," She pointed at Bonnie who was blatantly staring at Kol, who was staring back, "Is Miss Bonnie Bennett. She's a fellow witch as well, she's the nicest person you'll ever meet." Bonnie seemed to break out of her chance and looked to Rebekah and gave a quick 'hello'. "Enough of that for tonight though, let's go party!" She held her hand out for Rebekah to take.

She walked with Rebekah up to the bar and ordered them both a drink. They were standing there discussing the latest fashion trends when Kat waltzed up to them, "Who's this Caroline?"

"Oh Katherine, this is Kol's sister Rebekah, Rebekah this is my sister Katherine."

Rebekah gaped and then shut her mouth, "I'm sorry it's just you do like exactly like Elena."

Kat smirked, "Yes well that tends to happen when you're a doppelganger." She turned to Caroline, "It's been twenty minute, order up."

Caroline ordered the twenty shots and her and Kat demolished them easy. "I've so got this" Kat said

"You wish!" Caroline said. Rebekah looked confused so she said, "We have a bet. We have to do ten shots every twenty minutes. Whoever spews first has to do a dare." Rebekah laughed. She looked over to the door and saw Nik and Elijah walk in.

"My brothers are here!" She grinned.

"Ooh where are they?" Rebekah pointed them out. She saw Elijah first, he looked dashing in his suit. _God I'm good._ He looked so formal and stood out compared to the casual drunken teenagers. She smiled at his elegance. She then looked to his left. Her jaw dropped. She saw the sexiest man she'd ever seen in her life. He had beautiful crystal blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and a strong defined jawline. She was still openly gaping. Rebekah saw her reaction and laughed.

"Are you gaping at my brother?" Rebekah giggled "God don't tell him that he doesn't need a bigger ego." She sipped her drink.

Kat turned around to see what Rebekah was talking about. She saw Caroline's face and smirked. She walked over to her and forcefully shut her jaw with her hand. Caroline still didn't look away. She spoke to Rebekah. "Oh no, I know that face. Don't be alarmed if she takes your brother up to her bedroom and traps him there forever. She could have a witch do it too." She laughed and Rebekah looked freaked out. "Don't worry Bekah I was joking, I don't think she's ever had to trap a man for that before." Rebekah didn't look any better. "Where are your brothers anyway?"

Rebekah pointed them out and Kat did the exact same gaping at Elijah. Elijah and Nik were now talking to Kol and Bonnie by the door. Rebekah waved her hand infront of their faces. "Ah guys, can you stop looking at my brothers like you're going to eat them?"

Kat immediately snapped out of it. She shook Caroline out of it and smirked. "I believe we need to take the stage, take Bekah I'll sort out the music. Would you care to sing?"

Caroline laughed and nodded. "I'll get the outfits on the way." She winked.

Rebekah looked at them, "What's going on?"

Caroline smiled at her, "We're just going to do a little performance, can you make your way over to the stage? I want you to see the whole thing!"

"Sure thing." Rebekah smiled and walked towards the stage.

Caroline just laughed; she knew when Kat had an evil plan forming. She loved that they'd already set up for this performance just in case. Those Mikaelson boys were in for a treat. "Let's quickly do our shots first!" Kat nodded and they downed a further ten shots. Caroline quickly got changed and put a robe on over top.

Kat strutted up to the DJ and requested the song and compelled a guy to set up the lights and stage. She then walked over to where the guys were talking to Bonnie. She did her usual nonchalant attitude and said to Bonnie, "Bonnie, it's time to take the stage are you coming?" She was completely ignoring the guys.

Bonnie knew exactly what Kat was up to, she never ignored a guy unless she wanted him. Seems Elijah's in for a treat. She smirked at Kat and turned to Kol. She was so in on this. "Be back soon, seems my presence is required." Bonnie had already developed a wee crush on Kol. She knew what Caroline and Kat were planning. While she didn't usually get involved with their little sexual schemes, now was a good time.

XXX

Elijah, Klaus and Kol were left standing by the door. Klaus then asked, "Where's Bekah?"

"Caroline took her to dance a while ago. I think I see her over by the stage. Should we go see her?" The three nodded and started to walk towards the stage. Just as Klaus went to grab Rebekah's shoulder, the lights of the stage lit up revealing Bonnie, the rude girl from earlier and the most beautiful blonde girl he'd ever seen in his life. They were all dressed in the exactly same outfit, which was next to nothing. They were corsets, with matching lace underwear.

All three both had the most uncomfortable throb in their pants. Klaus didn't think it could get any worse until she started to sing in the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline knew they had the routine memorized, but for some reason she was nervous this time. She felt naked on the stage. She saw Klaus walking up and instantly regretted looking at him. He had the hungriest gaze she had ever seen. God she felt hot. The three were seated, legs crossed on the chairs that had been set up on stage. She picked up the mic and began to sing.

_It's a cold and crazy world, that's raging outside_

_But baby me and all my girls, are bringing on a fight_

_Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest_

_It's a life, it's a style, it's a need; it's Burlesque_

They stood up and began the dance routine, while Caroline sang. She stared at Klaus while singing the next lyrics.

_E, X, P, R E SS. Love, sex. Ladies no regrets._

_E, X, P, R E SS. Love, sex. Ladies no regrets._

By the end of the song she just needed to go eat a village of people. The effects of the shots were coming through. She turned to Kat and mouthed shots. Kat nodded. All three jumped down, Caroline was proud she could do anything in heels. They didn't even bother changing out of their skimpy outfits. Why should I? Caroline thought. It's my house. She made a beeline with the girls for the bar only to be pulled around by the wrist to an infuriated Damon.

"What the hell was that Care? You guys look like prostitutes!" He screeched

Kat walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Relax broody. We're just having a little fun." She winked

"My baby sister the tramp." He mumbled and walked away. They all giggled.

They reached the bar and had another ten shots, which Bonnie joined in on. They were all sitting at the bar, facing away from the crowd when Caroline felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to find Kol.

"That was quite the performance girls. It's safe to say I'm in need of a very cold shower." He smirked

"Well what can I say; we can't let all these drunken underagers have all the fun." She laughed, she then whispered in his ear so low that only he could hear, "I think Bonnie likes you." She pulled back and winked.

He smiled a really big smile. "I'm in need of a drink. It's a shame I have to drive home." He pouted.

"Drink all you like Kol, you guys can stay here tonight. We've got plenty of room."

"Really!?" He said excitedly

"Oh course, me casa su casa Kol." She giggled "Where's Rebekah?"

"She's over there with my brothers. Have you been introduced yet?" He pointed to the stage, where Rebekah was dancing with her two brothers.

"I'm afraid not. Perhaps you could go get them? I would love to meet them." She tried to look uninterested but probably failed miserably. All she could think about was ripping the clothes off his brother.

"Sure I'll be back in a sec." He walked away. She turned to the bartender and ordered a further thirty shots. By now she was well beyond tipsy. It wasn't helping with her state of mind at all, but she kept thinking, what's one more shot?

"God I just want to rip that suit off that Elijah dude. I want to eat him." Kat pouted

"There will be no eating him Katerina I'm afraid. He does look smashing in that suit" Caroline giggled along with Bonnie

"I see what you mean about Kol Care, he makes me want to get the whipped cream out" She laughed

"I want to do a lot worse than that to Klaus I can tell you that. Look at me, weak at the knees for a baby vampire. If my enemies could see me now…" She mused

Damon walked up to the bar and sat next to Caroline. "Caroline I'm bored. What's a guy to do around here?" He asked

"Perhaps not talk?" Caroline asked and he laughed. She stopped as soon as she saw Kol approaching, followed by Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah. She quickly downed another shot. Then another.

Kol stepped forward and said, "Caroline, these are my brothers Elijah and Niklaus." Elijah held his hand out. She took it and he kissed her knuckles. Klaus then did the same, but his lips held on her knuckles for longer than necessary and she shivered.

"Pleasure I'm sure. Call me Klaus" He said and she practically melted at his husky voice.

"The pleasure is all mine." She smirked and looked into his gaze. What she saw in his eyes made her shiver again. They were interrupted when Kat got up and walked into the corner of her vision.

"Jesus enough with the eye sex there's enough sexual tension in the air already." Caroline smirked and Klaus looked down and actually blushed. Kat held out her hand to Elijah. "Katerina Petrova. Elijah I presume?" He nodded and kissed her hand as he had Caroline's. Klaus then did the same.

Damon then stood and introduced himself, "Damon. Just Damon. Big brother of these prostitutes." He smirked and Kat glared at him.

"Say that again Salvadork I dare you!" She sneered

"I resent that." He glared and turned back to the guys, "Kol. Heard lots about you mate. It seems I've been ordered you're family is not to come to harm. Must of done a good job in the sack there mate." He smirked. Caroline and Kol, who had both been drinking spat out their drinks at his comment.

"Damon hold your tongue we did nothing of the sort." Caroline demanded. She noticed Klaus looked relieved.

"Well how am I to know, perhaps if you actually wore clothes I would think more of you." He glared at her.

"Piss off Salvadick nobody wants your input." Kat evil eyed him.

"I'm sure you get enough input for all of us Kat." He winked and stalked off. Kat grumbled in anger.

"I apologize for my brother, he's an idiot with no brain to mouth filter." Caroline smiled

"That's quite all right Miss Caroline, we're used to the sibling banter at home."

"Yes well I'm sure you don't have to resort to daggering your siblings do you?" Kat laughed. The Mikaelson's looked afraid.

"I don't think that's very appropriate for conversation Katerina." Caroline ordered. Kat made a sorry face.

"I trust you enjoyed the items Kol purchased for you?" Caroline asked

"They were great thank you Caroline." Klaus smiled. He had the cutest smile Caroline thought. It made her smile back. "He's yet to crash the car too which is a bonus."

She laughed, "Well I'd hope not those cars are insanely expensive." She then looked to Kol, "Where's Matt this evening? Or my incredibly elusive brother?"

"I think Matt's with Elena, I don't think she felt comfortable coming. I don't know about Stefan, perhaps you should ask Rebekah." He chuckled and they all stiffened awaiting her reaction. Even Kat looked alarmed to what she would do. Rebekah looked scared. Kol seemed unaware of his comment.

Caroline took a minute to react. Everyone waited in anticipation for her to speak. She chuckled, "I see." She said in a levelled tone.

"That's it? I see? You're not gonna decapitate her or anything?" Kat asked seriously which made all of the Mikaelson's aside from Kol even more nervous.

"Why would I do that Kat?" Caroline asked and frowned

"I've actually seen you decapitate people just for looking at Stefan! You're just okay with Rebekah being with him?" Bonnie said in disbelief

Caroline frowned and looked down a bit shyly. "He deserves to be happy after that foul doppelganger." She shrugged and everyone looked nervous as though she was about to explode, "Besides, I like Rebekah. I'll have to arrange the wedding of course." She laughed and everyone nervously laughed with her. Even Kol looked worried now. "Stop looking at me like you're waiting for me to kick a puppy. I warned you not to hurt the family for a reason; it would be hypocritical not to take my own order." She glared and the Mikaelson's looked surprised.

"You ordered your family not to hurt us?" Kol asked

"Of course I did I've inducted you as my new little brother!" She giggled and he blushed. "Don't think that would work out if your family died." She looked up to the door and saw Rose coming inside. She tensed up and her family noticed and followed her gaze. She turned to the girls, "Protect the family meet me in the study. Send Damon to watch the guest downstairs" She nodded and stood up to greet Rose.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked

"Just an old acquaintance of ours. Best you come upstairs in case of trouble we'll protect you." Katherine motioned for them to go upstairs and nodded to Bonnie who flashed away to find Damon. The group walked upstairs and settled into the study.

"Are we in danger?" Elijah asked

"You should be fine. Caroline could kill everyone in the house in thirty seconds, including the vampires. That's not including our help. It's just a precaution she doesn't want to see you hurt." Kat nodded. Bonnie entered the room and sat down. She quickly put candles down and set a protection spell over the room.

"You're a witch?" Rebekah asked shyly

Bonnie nodded and smiled, "I am. Caroline said I could assist with your studies if you so wish."

"That would actually be really cool. Mother doesn't have much time to help me so I'm not very good." She frowned

"Don't worry. It just so happens that I'm excellent." Bonnie smiled and everyone chuckled. She looked to Kat, "Should we be worried about this?"

Kat too was a little worried and had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I'm sure it's fine. Worst case Caroline will rip Rose's spine out and we'll have to compel all the humans downstairs." She laughed

"How are you guys so okay with talking about stuff like that? Daggers, ripping spines?" Klaus asked

"We're vampires. Very old ones at that. It comes with the nature. You're actually very well composed for a baby vampire, most attack every human in sight." Bonnie said with a grin

"I don't want to be a monster. Matt and Stefan have been teaching me control." He smiled shyly

Kat and Bonnie burst into laughter and he looked confused. Kat managed to spit it out, "Stefan? Control? I'm surprised there's anyone in the town alive with him around."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked in a concerned tone

"After the Tatia fiasco he got quite the reputation. You've not heard of the Ripper? That's his handiwork. He can't even look at human blood without massacring an entire town. I'm actually surprised he hasn't attacked any of you yet." Kat smirked

"Really?" Rebekah asked and her eyes teared up

"I'm sure it's fine Rebekah he's obviously worked it out. He's probably trying for you." Bonnie smiled and Rebekah smiled back. Elijah and Klaus looked at eachother concerned.

Kat laughed at Rebekah, "I still can't believe Caroline didn't rip your head off back there. She's never approved of any girl for Stefan before." Rebekah let a proud smile take over her face. "Welcome to the family sister." Kat winked "Wait until Damon hears, he'll be after your knickers in seconds."

Rebekah gaped. Elijah and Klaus looked angry. Bonnie glared at her. "That was inappropriate Kat. Caroline wouldn't allow Damon to even look at Rebekah. I doubt we all need another repeat of 1492."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked confused

"That's the reason Caroline didn't want to allow Tatia to live through the sacrifice. She was playing both her brothers. She didn't love either of them. Stefan fled before she had the chance to explain. He thinks she did it to spite him but she just didn't want to see him hurt." Bonnie quietly explained.

"Stefan doesn't know." Elijah said sadly, "He's spent that long resenting her for no reason."

"Exactly. She hates Tatia for driving a wedge between them. They were extremely close before that." Kat said sadly. She knew how much Caroline missed Stefan. "God I hate that bitch. I don't care if she's family or not." Kat spat.

Caroline burst into the room, sweating and covered in blood, "Isabella's lackeys are attacking the house. Hurry." Bonnie and Katherine flashed from the room, she turned to Kol, "You guys need to stay in here, the protection spell will look after you. We will return soon. This is not a fight you want to be involved in."

She flashed downstairs. By now most of the humans had fled. Vampires were raiding the house from every direction. Her siblings were already at work. She flashed through a crowd of enemies, grabbing hearts left, right and centre. She could see Kat being overwhelmed and ripped the hearts out of the vampires holding her down.

She ripped a sword that was on display off the wall. She started decapitating vampires, continuing until there weren't many left. She ripped the heart out of the final vampire and he fell to the floor with a thump. She turned to Bonnie, "Check on them." Bonnie nodded and flashed upstairs. She then turned to Kat, "Check Tatia." She then turned to Damon, "Find our brother." He nodded and flashed out of the house. She sped upstairs to the study still holding. She looked at Klaus and expected to find him disgusted at her bloodied appearance, instead she saw his lust filled eyes.

Kat flashed into the room. She shook her head no. Caroline screamed and threw the sword into the wall. Everyone flinched. She looked back at Kat and her gaze darkened. She spit out, "FIND HER." Kat nodded and flashed away.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked the Mikaelson's. They all nodded. "Please tell me Elena and Matt aren't at the boarding house." They all shrugged. She looked at Bonnie who nodded and flashed out of the room. She sat down.

"What happened Caroline?" Kol asked quietly.

She sighed. "Damon and Stefan's mother. Sending people to kill us as usual." She shrugged.

"She's trying to kill you?" Klaus asked in disbelief

"She doesn't like me very much. Her own fault I'd say. Not exactly my fault Daddy didn't stay faithful." She shrugged again.

"She's been chasing you your whole lives?" Elijah asked and she nodded. "Wow."

"I know, we should make a TV show with out drama." She laughed and then looked serious. "I think it's best if you guys stay here tonight. We can protect you better. If you wish of course."

"I'd love that Caroline." Rebekah smiled.

"Me too." She bit her bottom lip and glanced at Klaus.


	14. Chapter 14

Caroline had freshly showered and changed into pink pyjama short shorts and a thin white tank top. At least there wasn't blood matted into her hair anymore.

She was furious. Everything had turned to shit right before she was about to break the curse. All she could think about was becoming a hybrid. She'd completely zoned out of the conversation around her. The full moon was tomorrow night, if she didn't do it then, she'd have to wait a couple of weeks. That's a couple of weeks too long for her. Isabella was beginning to be a pain in the ass. She'd had enough of her games.

She was still sitting in her study with Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Bonnie and Klaus. Hmm Klaus. She thought, what am I going to do with you. God he just looks good enough to eat. Maybe I will eat him. That's sounds like a delicious idea. Maybe I'll just compel him to stay in my bedroom as my sex slave. That sounds reasonable right? I wonder if I could just ask him and if he disagrees then I'll compel him. I hope Kol's okay with that. How could I even bring the subject up? 'Oh hey Kol, was just wondering, do you mind if I kidnap your brother as my sex slave?" He could take it well, we're friends right? Rebekah probably won't like it. She was taken out of her thoughts by Bonnie touching her arm.

As soon as Bonnie's hand touched her, she pulled it back and laughed. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "I can't believe what you were just thinking Caroline. It was an accident you sent me a very vivid image."

"What are you talking about Bonnie?" Caroline grumbled

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about little miss compel myself a sex slave. Here I was thinking you were plotting world domination." Everyone laughed and Caroline blushed

"Well atleast you didn't see everything I was thinking." She briefly glanced at Klaus and Bonnie noticed the movement.

"I did. See everything." She winked.

"I swear it was the devil that allowed you to keep your powers Bonnie." She glared. "Are you prepared enough to do the ritual tomorrow night? I'm sick of this endless waiting."

"What about Elena?" Kol asked

"I made a deal with you Kol. She will live." She frowned. Stupid doppelgangers. Katherine's the only decent one. "Bonnie, go and collect the doppelganger and Donovan. I think it's time I returned his memories." Bonnie nodded and flashed away.

"Are you okay Caroline?" Klaus asked

Am I okay? When did anyone apart from my family ever ask me if I was okay? It must be because I've been exceptionally nice lately. Unfortunately Isabella has ruined my mood. So I just said, "I'm fine." Then stood up and walked over to the cabinet and poured myself a bourbon. "Do you want your mother here?" I asked quietly.

"I see no reason for it I'm sure she'll be fine at home." Elijah said and I nodded in return. I heard Kat dragging Tatia inside downstairs. This made me smile. There we go my spirits are lifting. I chuckled at Tatia's constant nagging to be let go. Apparently Klaus could hear it too because he laughed too. "What's so funny?"

"Katerina has returned with a gift. She's downstairs now. Vampire hearing." He nodded. "Damon's taking his sweet time."

"Where's he gone?" Rebekah asked

"To retrieve my brother." She said and everyone sighed, expecting there to be a fight.

Kat waltzed in the door and sat back down. "Bitch is back."

"Yes here you are" I laughed along with everyone else

"I meant Tatia you tramp." She glared "I put her in the dungeon"

"I've actually decided to use her as the vampire in the sacrifice. Sentimental reasons of course."

Kat laughed, "Of course Caroline."

I heard Damon and Stefan downstairs arguing and fighting. I sighed. I flashed downstairs and pulled them apart. "Enough brothers, we have much to discuss now come." I ordered and they followed me to a couch and sat down.

"First of all Stefan, I want you to know I had no intention to deceive you when I threw Tatia's potion in the flames. I discovered she was in fact playing with yours and Damon's affections. She was playing you both for fools. I got so frustrated in my anger towards her that I acted before I had the chance to speak to you about it. I probably didn't handle it the right way and I apologize for the troubles you've had to go through alone because of it."

Stefan had tears in his eyes. He looked to Damon and his brothers face confirmed his sisters words. He let the tears fall silently down his cheeks and looked to Caroline with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry sister I honestly had no idea." He whispered so low it was hard even for her to catch. "I've wasted all this time against you when I should have been with you all along." He looked down in shame.

"Brother." She said loud, which caused him to look up into her eyes. "All is forgiven on my part. We are both at fault for our flaws. I hope you can forgive me for the pain I've caused you also."

He stood up and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She stood in his embrace for what felt like hours. He walked to Damon and embraced him as well. "I'm sorry brother, for abandoning you." Damon nodded and return and patted his back.

"What's this I hear you're in relations with Rebekah, Stefan?" Caroline asked and he stiffened and turned to her with fear in his eyes.

"Did you…did you hurt her?" He stuttered

"OF COURSE NOT!" She yelled "Why does everyone keep expecting that I'd of hurt her! I should probably tell you right now Stefan that if you break her heart, I'll dagger you myself. She's a lovely girl." She glared and his face softened. "I'm happy for you big brother." She smiled and he smiled back. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you little sister."

"Come, let's return upstairs." She smiled and the three of them flashed upstairs. Stefan was immediately attacked by Bonnie and Kat with hugs.

"We missed you big brother." Kat smiled and he smiled at both of them.

"I missed you too guys. Come on I think Caroline already broke a few ribs with a hug before." He laughed with them

Kat immediately started yelling, "How could you ditch me like that Stefan! Nobody else bitches about Damon with me! Caroline loves him too much and Bonnie's too nice. I need my bitching BFF back!"

He laughed "I'm sorry we can make up for lost time. God, Damon is such a dick."

Damon chuckled and Kat said, "I know right. Really tiny penis too."

"Ah, gross Kat." Caroline said. "You guys are like family now it's weird to talk about my brothers penis like that. Besides he probably has Vampire herpes by now or something anyway. If there was a vampire STD, Damon would have made it happen by now."

"I knew there was Damon bitching deep down inside you Care!" Kat squealed and they all laughed.

"Perhaps we should go to bed it's getting rather late. We're doing the ritual tomorrow so I need you all in tip top shape. Get to bed children!" Caroline bossed everyone about. Guys, show the kiddies to their rooms will you? Oh will Rebekah be sharing your room Stefan?" Rebekah and Stefan both grimaced at the insinuation "Wow I'm finding this really weird. You should have had a girlfriend before this to prepare me better." She frowned

"Well I would of if you didn't compel every girl that spoke to me to sleep for the rest of their lives now wouldn't I Caroline?" Stefan chuckled

"I guess. I'm only allowing this to happen once so you're going to have to get married now." She laughed

"My sister the teenage housewife. How fitting." Kol joked with his brothers.

"I'll be staying up waiting for Bonnie to return. I'll see you guys in the morning." She nodded. Klaus seemed to be staying behind. Damon was the last to leave the room. As he looked back he saw Klaus had remained. He smirked and before anyone could notice, had Klaus pinned against the wall.

"You so much as look at my sister and I'll rip your heart out." He glared into Klaus eyes. Klaus didn't even budge and he smirked again, impressed. He was then thrown to the other side of the room and pinned down by an angry Caroline.

"You touch him again and I'll dagger you Damon. You'll be ripping out no one's heart!" She hissed and he lifted his hands in defeat. She kissed his cheek and climbed off him and fixed her clothes. Damon flashed out of the room and she yelled out, "Goodnight brother!"

She walked over and refilled her bourbon. She offered a glass to Klaus which he accepted and sat back down. "You not tired?" She asked

"No, I don't sleep all that often." He chucked

"Neither do I. I very rarely sleep actually. I don't need it as much anymore." She shrugged. She noticed he was sitting at the complete opposite side of the room. The distance made her feel cold. She leaned forward, exposing her full cleavage to him and put her glass on the coffee table. She saw his eyes widen for a moment and smirked.

"Are you teasing me on purpose love?" He smirked and she raised her eyebrow in surprise of his verbal admission at recognizing her sneaky move.

"I don't tease actually I fully intent to follow through." She saw his smirk drop into a shocked expression at her bluntness only to be replaced almost as quickly by an indifferent expression. "What's wrong, are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you." He looked defiantly into her eyes.

"Well there's your first mistake. You should be afraid of me." She said with a hard face. She flashed and straddled him and dropped her fangs. His face showed fear for a small second but it quickly changed to lust when he took in their position. She slowly leaned her face in looking for any sign of hesitation. When she found none, she gently took his lower lip into her mouth and lighty but into it. He shuddered, she wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure. Quite frankly she didn't care.

She slowly licked the blood off his bottom lip and sucked the small amount of blood before the wound healed. She pulled back slowly to see his reaction. She could feel a small amount of blood dripping down her chin. He leaned forward and ever so delicately licked the blood from her chin before pulling her face towards his for a scorching kiss.

Everywhere in her body tingled. It felt like the kiss had set her on fire. She roughly grinded her hips down and he groaned into her mouth. He moved his hands down to her lower back and pulled her forward so she was flush against him. She continued to grind her hips and consume his mouth until she was sure he'd nearly finish right there in his pants and at the perfect moment flashed off him to the door. She looked behind her at his shocked face, blew him a kiss and then flashed out of the room leaving him sitting there wondering what the hell just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline woke up in her bedroom of the mansion and groaned. _Never drinking again. With Kat that is._ Her room looked like a mixture between princess and evil queen. It shone of her personality. The walks were blood red. Her huge bed was laced with a baby pink canopy, as well as her blanket and pillow covers being baby pink. Her duchess is dark mahogany and covered in small ornaments you'd expect a teenager to have.

The most notable part of her bedroom is the insanely oversized walk-in closet. She has rows upon rows of clothing, jewellery and especially shoes. Her bathroom was filled with beautifully scented bubble baths and soaps. Today was going to be a good day. Her last day as a vampire. She beamed, threw the covers back and flashed into the shower. She took the frustrations of last night out on her body in the shower and as she was drying herself felt no where near satisfied.

Bloody baby vampire. I need to up my game.. She went strait to her closet and was thinking over what to wear that will send him over the edge. She decides on a see-through white lace top, an extremely short red school prep like high waisted skirt and thigh high thin heeled boots. Perfect for gauging eyes out. She needed to look the part of queen today, so she decided to wear her black leather jacket for good measure. She wore her makeup dark today and added blood red lipstick to match her skirt. She tied her hair up and left some curling down, adding a small tiara like pin. She painted her nails blood red and threw on her jacket before heading downstairs.

It seemed she'd taken so long to get ready that everyone had gotten up and were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She picked her aviators up off the cabinet and put them on her face, just to take some of the sting of her hangover away. She pulled out her phone and was texting Bonnie to find out her whereabouts when she pulled open the kitchen French doors. She was so focused on her phone stopping at staring at the screen that she didn't notice everyone in the kitchen stop what they were doing and gape at her. Klaus actually dropped the plate he was drying on the floor and it smashed, but no one cared enough to do anything about it.

She still didn't look up from her phone when she said, "Girls we're going out today. I'm feeling a Brazilian and a manicure. Get your shit together."

She was however paying enough attention that when a figure zoomed at her she pinned them to the wall by the throat with the tip of her boot, still not looking up from her phone. She held them there for a few seconds longer when she saw it was Kat. She gently pulled her foot away, "Sorry Kat." She mumbled.

Everyone continued to stare at her. "What?" She hissed "Is there toothpaste on my face or something" she said, taking off her sunglasses to inspect herself in the reflection.

"Ah, no Care. You looking fucking smoking." Kat smirked

She smirked back "Well, I'm ascending to greatness tonight. I had to look the part." She looked at Rebekah, "Grab whatever you like out of my closet Bekah you should fit them. You can use my shower too I've got way nicer shit in mine."

"Thanks Caroline" Rebekah smiled gratefully

Kat smirked again, "Brazilians today eh?"

"Well, I'm just in the mood so get ready bitches, we're getting pampered. I'll be home soon so be ready. I'm going to find Bonnie."

She turned to walk away when she heard Damon snicker, "Could you guys stop drooling at my sister walking away?"

"Yeah I reckon." Stefan nodded. Everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing then.

Caroline drove her LaFerrari to Matt's boarding house. She couldn't see Bonnie anywhere so she drove to Elena's. She got out of the car and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. "What the hell?" She could smell Bonnie's scent. She followed the trail of her scent to the tomb at Fell's church. She knew the tomb vampires were trapped in there but when she arrived, the door was open. She knew better than to try and go in there. She heard a scream from inside.

_Fuck it. _She sped inside and found Elena, Matt and Bonnie trapped in a room, Bonnie holding off the awakened tomb vampires although she looked weak. "Enough." She said from behind them. They all turned around and saw her. Pearl and Anna stepped forward.

"Caroline" Pearl said and knelt before her. The other vampires seemed to notice Pearl's move and followed suit. One stayed standing, not knowing who she was.

"I bow before no one." He smirked. She smiled cruelly and flashed forward to break his knee caps. He fell to the floor.

"Pearl. What's going on here?" She demanded and motioned for them to stand.

"We were recently awakened by a strange woman, Caroline. I'm not sure why."

"And why is it that you're all attacking my sister and my doppelganger?" She demanded

"Your sister?" Pearl's face fell. "I apologize Lady Caroline. We were unaware."

"Well now you know. Excuse me while I find us a way out of this prison. There will be no more of this if you all wish to live past today. Pearl, I'll trust you will keep your friends in line for the moment." She glared and flashed to the tomb entrance. Of course the spell was still intact. She pulled out her phone and called Damon.

XXX

Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, Kat and Kol were seated at the kitchen table eating pancakes. Rebekah was in Caroline's room getting dressed after her shower. They'd all been reasonably quiet since Caroline left.

Katherine dropped her fork. "I'm worried about Bonnie." Damon and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"It's not like her to go missing like this. I hope she's okay." Stefan said.

"Because of course you would know what she's like, not spending the past five hundred years with her." Damon glared

"Enough Damon. It's been hard for him too. He's family." Kat scowled at Damon

Damon sensed he couldn't get a rise out of Stefan for that so he turned his gaze to Klaus, who looked unfazed. "You." Damon pointed "I thought I said I'd rip out your heart if you touched my sister."

"I didn't touch her." Klaus shrugged and then his gaze darkened into a smirk "She touched me."

Damon flashed over to him and was about to push his hand into Klaus' chest but his hand was stopped by Stefan. Damon laughed, "You think you could stop me little brother? Some of us drink human blood."

Katherine stood up. "He might not be able to stop you but I can Damon. Now that is enough stop being childish. Caroline can make her own decisions and you will respect her wishes." She poked his chest.

"Fine." He huffed and sat back down.

Kol chuckled. Kat turned to him, "What's so funny?"

"You guys are just so…normal. Family drama and all that." He laughed harder.

"What, did you think we spent all our time plotting world domination or something?" Kat laughed

"Well…yeah pretty much." Elijah shrugged and chuckled along

"I'm pretty sure Damon's the only one that's evil all the time." Kat giggled and Damon scowled and mumbled under his breath.

Damon was about to say a witty remark when his phone rang. _Caroline._ "Oh shit." He mumbled and everyone stared at him. He answered the call, "What's the haps little sister?"

"The haps? THE HAPS? I'll tell you what the haps is!" She screamed and all the vampires at the table sighed. "I'm stuck in the freaking church tomb!" All the family glanced at eachother.

Damon stood up. "What happened?"

"Isabella's awakened all the tomb vampires. I wasn't going to come in but I heard someone scream. I found them all attacking our lovely sister, the doppelganger and Matt. I've sorted it now but I think there's something wrong with Bonnie. You'll need to find a witch to get us out of here. Send someone to bring some blood bags down here they're all restless." She ordered.

All the vampires at the table frowned. Kat stood up, "I'll take the blood bags, Klaus you wanna come? Bet you haven't free run in the forest yet" She smiled and Stefan nodded to say he hadn't.

"Sure sounds fun." He shrugged and they flashed out of the room.

"Katherine's on her way with Klaus. Stefan and I will sort the witch." Damon said into the phone.

"Thank you brother. I need to get out of here today. We're doing the ritual tonight. I need Bonnie for that, I don't just want a random witch." Caroline pouted

"It's fine Care we'll get it done either way." Damon smiled, which he only did when talking to Caroline

"Stefan, could you also organize another potion for Elena?" She asked

"Sure thing sis, I'm right on it." Stefan said

"I'll see you two soon." She said

XXX

Caroline ended the call and was approached by Kat and Klaus. She rolled her eyes at the situation and Kat chuckled. She slid the cooler through the tomb entrance. "Someone must have been good this year, Santa's paid a visit." Kat laughed.

Caroline yelled out, "Anna!" and Anna flashed to her, "Here's some blood for your friends. Make sure Bonnie's fed. Bring me the doppelganger."

"Yes your grace." Anna nodded and bowed, picked up the cooler and flashed away.

"How was the run?" Caroline smiled at Klaus

"Awesome! It was really freeing." He smiled back and bowed mockingly, "Your grace."

She pulled her fingers to her lips and mouthed shh. Klaus frowned in confusion. "I'll tell you later." She whispered and he nodded.

Anna stepped forward with Elena. "Your grace, as requested." Anna nodded and flashed away.

"Hello Elena, you're not a vampire so you're free to leave the tome. Kat and Klaus will take you back to the house for a shower and some breakfast." Elena looked frightened. "It's fine Kat will have your back, don't be scared."

"What about Matt?" Elena asked

"Don't worry I'll protect him, my brothers working to get the spell lifted we'll meet you there soon enough." Caroline said. Kat held her hand out and Elena. She walked out of the tomb and took Kat's hand.

Kat vamp sped Elena on to her back and she screamed in fright. "Don't worry you big baby I just don't want to walk in human speed. You might want to close your eyes, I won't forgive you if you spew in my hair." She laughed and sped away yelling, "See you soon sister!"

"Are you going to be okay in here?" Klaus asked

She shrugged "I can't do anything about it just yet but it's fine. I am wearing my eye-gauging boots so I think I'm good." She smiled shyly

"See you soon Caroline." Klaus turned to walk away but stopped when she called his name. He turned back around. "Yes?"

She seductively blew him a kiss, laughed and flashed back into the tomb. He chuckled and flashed back to the mansion. She walked back into the main room and walked over to Bonnie, who looked much better. She raised her eyebrow and Bonnie nodded to say she was okay. They'd talk later.

XXX

Damon and Stefan had spoken to a witch who was on her way to their house to lift the spell. She'd also been able to recreate the potion wanted. Kol and Elijah had gone home. Rebekah walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong? Where's everybody?"

Stefan raised his eyebrows appreciatively at her outfit. "Just a bit of trouble nothing to worry about. Kol and Elijah went home." He kissed her on the forehead. "You okay?"

She smiled "Yeah I'm great. You should see Caroline's wardrobe I think I'm in love."

Stefan and Damon chuckled. "I'm sure she'll take you shopping sometime."

"I hope so that'd be awesome. She's really cool." Rebekah smiled and then poked Stefan in the chest, "Why'd you say all those horrible things about her?" Damon growled.

"I wasn't in a good place for a long time. I think we're okay now." Stefan mumbled and Damon scoffed at his explanation.

"We need to get everything ready for tonight Stefan. I'm going to collect a werewolf, when Kat comes home tell her to go get the stone. Have fun lovebirds." Damon said and flashed off. Rebekah chuckled.

"Yeah I know, he's a dick." Stefan laughed.

Kat, Klaus and Elena walked into the kitchen. Stefan turned to Kat, "We need to prepare for tonight. You need to get the stone."

"I'll be back in a little while." Kat nodded and flashed away.

"Your brother's went home Klaus. A witch is on her way to release the tomb vampires. Did you want to come? To the ritual as well?" Stefan asked

"Ah yeah sure." Klaus shrugged

"I just figured you're a vampire now. It's about time you got involved in the real world." Stefan shrugged and looked at Elena, "I'll need to speak with you about tonight, sit down." They all walked to the table.

"Can I come tonight Stef?" Rebekah asked

"Absolutely not." Stefan said serious.

"Why not? I'm a witch I can look after myself!" Rebekah pouted

"You don't understand. You're not that powerful yet Bekah and it's going to be extremely dangerous. There's only a few of us and we have to focus on getting Elena out as quickly as possible, while looking after Klaus."

"Why's it going to be dangerous? Aren't we just doing the ritual and that's it?" Klaus asked

"It's not the simple. Once the ritual is finished Caroline will transform. We don't know what kind of control she's have when in wolf form. A werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire. It wouldn't kill us but it would be incredibly painful. It would kill you and Caroline won't be in her human form to feed you blood. Her blood is the cure." Stefan said, "I can't focus on keeping you safe Bekah when I'll have to look out for Nik. I assume Bonnie will be the one to take Elena away." He shrugged.

"What's going to happen to me Stefan?" Elena asked quietly

"Don't worry you'll be fine. I've contacted a witch who's made a potion that will bring you back to life once you've been drained of blood. It'll hurt when Caroline bites you, but she'll be gentle I promise."

"Okay." Elena looked down scared.

Kat walked back into the room and sat down. She looked at Elena, "What's wrong with you?"

Elena shrugged. "She's scared about tonight." Klaus said.

Kat sighed. "It's fine Elena, she won't let anything happen to you. She wouldn't hurt Matt like that."

"What's Matt got to do with anything?" Stefan frowned

"Oh that's right you weren't with us." Kat pouted. "We made very good friends with Matt in the 20's. Caroline compelled him to forget and leave town when Isabella attacked us. He was actually very close with all of us, even Damon likes him which is saying a lot." Kat shrugged and they all gaped. "What? Would you prefer he'd stayed with us and risk him dying?" They all nodded.

XXX

The whole family were gathered in front of the tomb along with Klaus and Maria; the witch Damon had contacted. Caroline was standing at the front behind the barrier, flanked by Bonnie and Matt. The rest of the vampires were behind them. Caroline stood with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, on with it witch." Caroline said

"Very well." Maria stepped forward and chanted for a few minutes. The torches burst with flames. Klaus stood back shocked while the rest of the family remained unfazed.

After a few minutes the witch stood back. "It's done."

Caroline hesitantly put a foot forward and found the barrier gone. She smirked and turned around. She nodded her head at Bonnie and Bonnie grabbed Matt and flashed over to the family. "All of you, scatter to the ends of the Earth. If I see you in this town again, I'll rip your hearts from your chests." They all kneeled nodded to her and then her family and flashed away, leaving Pearl and Anna. "It was good to see you Pearl, you're welcome to stick around of course." She nodded.

"Thank you your grace, for getting us out of here." Pearl spoke up

"You're welcome. You know where to find me if you need assistance." They both nodded.

Pearl turned to the rest of the family. "It's good to see you too Lady Katerina." She nodded to Kat. "Lord Damon." She curtsied. "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding today Lady Bonnie" Bonnie smiled, "Lord Stefan. We'll be taking our leave now. We will meet again." They both nodded and flashed away.

Klaus turned to Caroline. "Why do they keep calling you your grace? And what's with the lords and ladies?"

The whole family laughed. "It's two reasons actually. Some do it because they met us when we were actually Lords and Ladies in the past. Most do it as a sign of respect. We are after all, the vampire royal family." Caroline explained. "I really should of killed Pearl and Anna for their disrespect to Bonnie, but she's a very nice woman and her and her daughter have been very loyal in the past."

"Oh." Klaus laughed nervously "Well now I just feel inadequate to be in your prescence guys." They all laughed.

"Yes well, don't expect me to be on my knees for you any time soon." Caroline giggled and he looked away and blushed.

Kat laughed "Cut it out Caroline, you're embarrassing the boy! We've got work to do. Stef, go get Elena. Dickhead, go get the werewolf. I'll get the face stealing bitch. Are you okay to do the spell Bon? It's almost full moon you guys have been stuck in here all day."

Bonnie nodded, "I'm fine nothing a little blood won't fix. I just need to collect some things from the house. You ready Care?"

Caroline's eyes glazed over. "Yes. I think I've been ready for a long time don't you think?"

They all smiled. "It's finally happening!" Kat shrieked "I can't believe it!"

"Me neither." Caroline laughed. "Come on. We'll meet at the clearing." They all nodded and flashed away leaving Klaus.

He held out his hand, "Are you ready, your grace?"

She smiled hesitantly, "Most definitely mi'lord." She took his hand and they flashed to the clearing. She turned to him, "When the spells finished, make sure you get the fuck out of here. I don't know how much control I'll have once I turn. I could kill you."

He smiled, "Oh shucks I didn't know you cared Caroline."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't." His face fell, "Doesn't mean I want you to die either so, listen to me okay?"

"Whatever." He scowled.


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline felt bad for what she said to Klaus but she didn't want him to get his hopes up for something she couldn't give him. He wouldn't understand that she could never have real feelings for him, she'd just end up getting hurt in the end and vulnerability was not something she could afford to have.

For the past thousand years Kat and her and kept their pact and she didn't plan out breaking it now. Even if he has beautiful dimples, eyes you could lose yourself in, lovely soft lips that she could nibble for hours on end, soft luscious hair, his physique was perfect to her. _Stop it. Get him out of your head. Focus. _She didn't know why but when she thought about him, the thought would just continue for hours in the back of her mind.

The family had flashed back by now and all the players were in place. Even Tatia was scared now which made her smirk. Damon, Stefan, Kat and Klaus were at a safe enough distance away. Bonnie was in front of the bowl that was to contain the blood for the ritual, along with the moonstone that Kat had retrieved earlier.

The moon rose high in the sky. "It's time." Bonnie said, "Once I begin, start with the werewolf, followed by Tatia then Elena." She turned to Elena "You drank the potion?" Elena nodded "Good, Caroline be gentle with her she's scared" Caroline nodded in agreement. She couldn't care less about the doppelganger right now. She still felt bad for the way she'd spoken to Klaus.

"Go ahead Bon." Caroline said. She shot Stefan a look, glanced at Klaus then raised an eyebrow back at Stefan. He nodded at her understanding her look that said_ you better look after him_. "Once i'm done you guys get out of here. Bon you take Elena home."

"Okay Care, here we go." Bonnie looked up at the moon, nodded and turned back to the bowl. She raised her hands and chanted. Caroline took her queue and flashed to the werewolf. She picked him up by the throat and released her fangs. She dug her fangs in and drained him of blood.

Once he was drained, she dropped his body to the floor, ripped out his heart and deposited it in the bowl. She could feel the ritual burning through her skin. She flashed to Tatia and picked her up by the throat, digging her nails in a bit too hard. "Long time Tatia, revenge is sweet is it not." She smirked and attacked her neck. Her blood tasted sweet and fulfilling. She could feel Tatia's life force draining away and with her last drop, ripped out her heart. She smiled a glorious smile. She flashed and put Tatia's heart in the bowl.

She then flashed over to Elena. "Are you ready?" Elena nodded and stood up. She gently brushed her hair back and stood behind her. She held her up and supported her and gently bit into the vein on her neck. Elena's heartbeat slowed until finally it stopped. She kept some of the blood in her mouth and spat it into the bowl. Bonnie continued chanting until the items in the bowl bubbled in blood.

"Drink up." Bonnie said.

She picks up the bowl and takes a small sip from it. As soon as she swallows she drops to her knees in pain. She looked to her family and smiled. They smiled back. The pain was beginning to become unbearable. The bones in her body were shattering and reshaping inside her. She closes her eyes.

"Ah fuck!" She screams and Kat rushes over to her to help, "Get away Kat."

She could feel the power come over her and opens her eyes. Kat gasps and stands back shocked, "Caroline your eyes are gold!"

"Get out of here!" She demanded and they all stood around not moving "NOW" she screamed. They all hesitantly nodded and flashed away with Elena's body.

Finally the pain seemed to end and her whole body shattered and transformed into a beautiful white wolf with ocean blue eyes. The wolf sniffed the air and ran into the forest to hunt.

XXX

Caroline woke up in the middle of a forest. She smiled. Good news, She could remember everything that had happened when in wolf form. Bad news, she was in the middle of nowhere naked. _Great I don't even have my cell, I gave it to Kat before the ritual._ She stood up and sniffed the air. Her senses were over heightened now she could smell more then she could before. She ran in the direction of civilization. _Oh I'm faster too_. She smiled. She reached a town and hid in some bushes. She quickly compelled a guy to give her his car and his leather jacket.

She drove straight to the mansion. She couldn't even concentrate, her emotions were heightened even worse now than when she became a vampire. She wanted to eat and fuck every one in the world at the same time. Even worse, she wanted to eat and fuck Klaus at the same time. God help him if she sees him.

She turned on the radio to listen to. 'Kiss You' by One Direction was playing. She smirked; she secretly loved the band much to Kat's disappointment. God she can't even listen to a song without being overwhelmed with lust. She was either thinking about how she wanted to sing it Klaus before attacking him or how she wanted to throw an orgy with the members of the band. The song then changed to 'Whistle' by Flo-Rida and it got even worse. By then she couldn't decide what was a better idea, going to lock Klaus in her bedroom or going to London to find the Harry boy, _London it is, Klaus hates me by now. _"Grrr" she growled. _Alcohol, I need alcohol._

She stopped in a small town and pulled walked into the bottle store, taking three bottles of bourbon and leaving a gaping store attendant behind. Oh yeah, no pants on.

She shrugged and continued driving while downing her alcohol. By the time she got to MysticFalls she was wasted. The alcohol didn't help at all with her mood, if anything it made it worse.

She pulled into the mansion and walked straight into the doors, "Kat are you home? I need you to book us tickets to London I need to get there as soon as possible!" She slurred and Kat flashed in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug. She forcefully shoved her back, "Don't touch me it's not a good idea right now."

"I haven't seen you in three days Care! Where the hell are your clothes and why are we going to London?" Kat frowned

"Long story. We need to leave as soon as possible it's a life or death situation and we're all in danger!" She screamed and Damon flashed in the room and covered his eyes.

"Jesus Care put some God damn clothes on!" He screeched "Welcome home by the way!"

"There's no time we have to go!" She yelled and tripped falling down. Jokingly taking off the jacket and throwing it at him.

"WHY CAROLINE!" Kat yelled confused, pulling her up.

"I need to go kidnap that Harry boy from that One Direction band! It's a God damn necessity! If we don't leave now I could very well attack everyone in the town!" She tried to yell but it came out like a drunken mess.

"Aw Care honey, are you horny?" Kat giggled and Damon chuckled as well.

"Drunk too." Damon pointed out.

"This is not a funny situation" She scowled "I'm being serious I want to be on a plane in the next hour. I'll be in my room packing and yes Damon, I am drunk." She stormed/stumbled into the living room to walk upstairs only to notice Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Elena, Matt, Bonnie, Stefan and Klaus sitting on the couches in a fit of laughter. They'd obviously heard the whole thing. She put her hands on her hips and glared. Everyone just gaped at her naked form. "WHAT!" she yelled. She needed to get away from Klaus now.

"Ah Caroline you're naked." Stefan said

"I'm well aware of that Stefan. I need to leave, like right now." She scowled and turned towards the stairs.

"I hear we're going to London?" Stefan said between laughter.

"You're god damned right we're going Stefan!" she said "Right after I pass out for the next few days!" She flashed upstairs and fell asleep on her bed.

"Well that was certainly enlightening." Kol chuckled and Stefan scowled at him, "I meant the conversation of course." He shrugged.

Kat and Damon strolled back in "Well atleast she's back in one piece regardless if she's missing clothes." Damon said.

"Yes well I'm pleased to say the least." Kat giggled

"Kat you're just happy cause you know she's going to want to go out when she wakes up." Stefan sniggered

"I won't deny that." She shrugged. "You guys better go home unless you want to be raped and I'll warn you, she's a savage in the sack and that's before she was half animal."

Kol smirked, "I'm staying!" Klaus scowled at him and picked him up by the shoulders.

"Come along brother, I'll keep you safe from the rapist." He winked and started dragging him from the room.

"No brother! It's not rape if you're willing!" Klaus smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow." The others all got up and followed.


	17. Chapter 17

Caroline woke up and immediately jumped in the shower hoping it would cure the ridiculous hangover she had. It didn't. Not feeling she could stomach pants she opted for a loose fitting dress and flashed downstairs and couldn't find anyone in the house. She went to car and started it up, heading straight for the Mikaelson house. She wanted to apologize to Klaus for her behaviour yesterday and the day of the ritual.

She parked the car and knocked on the door. Kol opened it, "Why hello Caroline, I must say I liked yesterdays outfit much better."

She chuckled, "Very funny Kol I should warn you that'll probably never happen again. I don't often get that drunk. Let's just say I was frustrated."

"I can definitely help you with that." He crooked smiled

She sighed "Kol, is Klaus here?"

He pouted "Leaving me for my brother? I should have known you'd break my heart like that!" She glared "Yes Caroline he's upstairs."

"Well can you get him?" She asked

"Better yet. Come in Caroline." He smirked and stood back

She stepped inside and he shut the door. "Geez Kol, now you've got two Originals invited in have you no regard for your safety?" She laughed

"I can't imagine you massacring my family any time soon so I think I'm okay."

"I don't know, I am very moody." They both laughed and she followed him to what she assumed was Klaus' room. He knocked on the door and quickly skipped away. If she had a heart it would be beating in her chest this very moment.

Klaus opened the door and glared at her, "Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She bit her bottom lip "Ah, I just wanted to talk to you I guess…"

"Come in." He stood back and sat on the bed. She walked in and shut the door. Glancing around the room she took in everything she could. There was drawings everywhere, most of his family, some landscapes.

She looked on his desk and found a drawing of herself. She looked like an angel. It was the night of the dance when she was on stage singing. "You did this?" She asked holding it up to show him.

He looked down shyly and nodded. "Do you like it?"

She teared up at the picture. "It's beautiful. Is this how you see me?"

"Of course that's what you look like, you're perfect." He gave her a dimpled and she practically crumbled on the spot. She had to look away from the intenseness of his gaze.

"I, I have to go." She stuttered out and walked towards the door. She was about to reach for the door knob only to be blocked by Klaus. She was about to tell him to move when he grabbed her face and crushed her lips to his. She froze and all her thoughts jumbled together and left her brain in a puddle of mush. She was immediately overtaken with last and wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her mouth to allow him access.

His kiss was soft yet demanding, she fought for dominance; her alpha female mindset taking over. She jumped onto his hips which forced him back against the wall. He flipped them around, knocking over his table lamp pressing her against the wall. She moaned into the kiss when she felt his erection against her, causing him to press into her even harder.

She vamped sped against him, throwing him onto the bed and straddling him, never breaking the kiss. She thrust her hips over his cock slowly causing him to growl. His growl did things to her insides and she pulled her face back, fangs dropping and veins forming underneath her eyes. She slowly breathed allowing her face to return to normal before she sat back.

"Are you okay love?" He asked, slowly stroking her thigh with his fingertips causing her to shudder on his sensitive groin. He growled again.

She had to breathe steadily to calm herself down. "Yes I'm fine I just need to feed."

"You can drink from me if you'd like?" He asked smiling

"My bite would kill you now."

"Stefan said your blood was the cure though." He frowned

"I don't know if it's the best idea to blood share, it's very…personal." She frowned too

"What's blood sharing?" He asked and she blushed

She coughed to hide her laugh "Perhaps you should ask one of the guy vampires for your answer to that, I'd rather not have to explain."

He frowned again "Okay then." He then picked up her hand, kissing her knuckles and making her blush again. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." He chuckled "And for what I said the other day." She said even quieter and he scowled.

"Why did you say it then?" Klaus asked

"I can't really explain right now." She said slowly and he nodded "But I do."

"Do what?" He asked

"Care about you." She smiled and he smiled back. "I just wanted to tell you that before you hated me forever."

He frowned, "I don't think I could hate you Caroline."

"Well you obviously haven't seen me in action then. Everyone does at some point." She smiled sadly.

"Well then they don't deserve you." He smiled and she smiled back.

"I do really have to go though, I need to find Kat and some blood." She said climbing off him, standing up. He frowned, upset at her absence. She started to walk away.

"Caroline?" He said a bit hesitantly and she turned around and raised and eyebrow. "I'll see you later?" She nodded and flashed over to kiss him again before she flew out of the room. She walked downstairs and found Kol, "Hey you, you should all come to the house tonight, we could have a couple of drinks and go out." She smirked. It was going to be perfect.

"Sure thing Care." He smiled and then it fell when he realized what he said. "I'm sorry it just-"

"Don't worry about it Kol. You can call me that from now on I think." She smiled

"Sure." He smiled back. She kissed him on the cheek and flashed off to find Kat. She was at home now and Caroline walked up behind her to hug her. "Kat I've got the best idea!"

Kat turned around and smirked "What is it Care? Are we going to London for real now?"

"No. Go get us heaps of alcohol. We're totally drinking tonight." Kat smiled a huge smile "My pleasure. What's the occasion?"

"I became stronger than I already was celebration gathering." Caroline shrugged

"I sense a lie." Kat glared and then her eyes widened "You just wanna have sex with Klaus don't you!"

"I- ah- well – what – no." Caroline stuttered

Kat smirked "And you have to resort to getting him drunk, have you lost your touch Caroline?"

"No way!" Caroline yelled "Are you kidding me? I'm a sex Goddess thank you very much!"

"Prove it! Get him all riled up before coming over tonight!" Kat winked

"You dirty bitch. Fine." She flashed out of the room and took Klaus' number from Stefan's phone and sat down. She sent him a text:

Caroline: This is Caroline. Do guys prefer silk or lace?

Klaus: Hello Caroline. I'd say lace. Why's that love?

Caroline: No reason. I hope you're coming tonight because I certainly will be ;)

She laughed and put her phone away, waiting for his reply. It never came.

XXX

Kat pulled out her phone and text Elijah.

Kat: I hope you're not planning on wearing that Armani suit tonight, I'd hate to rip it off you, would be such a waste ;)

XXX

Bonnie had taken Kol's number from Caroline's phone earlier. She overheard Caroline telling Kat about the celebration tonight. She text him:

Bonnie: Hey Kol this is Bonnie, hope you're coming tonight will be nice to see you again.

All three girls laughed and went about their business.

XXX

Caroline had decided to take Rebekah out with her before the party. Stefan had arranged it with her and she was now on her way to pick her up. The Ferrari arrived at Rebekah's house in record time. She beeped and Rebekah walked out the front door and towards the car. Caroline looked up and saw Klaus standing at his window as Rebekah got into the car. She winked at him and blew him a kiss, driving away in record time.

"You're coming tonight right Rebekah?" Caroline asked

"Yeah of course. You can call me Bekah you know, we're friends right?" she asked

"Of course we are Bekah, you can call me Care that's what my family calls me." Caroline smiled at her.

"Thanks Care. So what are we doing now?"

"I thought we'd go look for outfits for tonight. We can't be looking average now can we." She laughed

"Awesome!" Bekah laughed and then her face grew serious, "Are you into my brother?"

Caroline kept her smile, "Which one Bekah, you do have three of them that I know."

Rebekah smiled, "I actually have four but I meant Nik."

"Nik?" Caroline frowned

"Klaus. Kol and I are the only ones who call him Nik. So do you like him or not?" Rebekah poked her in the arm.

"Oh." She smiled even bigger "Would that be a problem? I'd certainly hope not considering you've shacked up with MY brother." She smirked

"No of course not, I just don't want him getting hurt. Stefan says the same about you. I was just curious." Rebekah said

"Well curiosity killed the cat Bekah." She laughed "I guess I like him, I mean he has glorious abs."

Rebekah glared, "So that's all you care about then? Having your way with him?"

"That would imply that cared about anything Rebekah." Caroline smirked

"Not even you could be that heartless Caroline, you must care about something." Rebekah said gently

"I've quite outlived having feelings I find them quite beneath me." Caroline sulked

"You deserve to be happy Caroline." Rebekah smiled

"That's where you're wrong Rebekah." She said in a tone that ended that conversation. Her eyes teared up and she turned up the music and put sunglasses on to hide her face.

The rest of the trip was filled with meaningless small talk while Caroline tried to smile. She dropped Rebekah back home to get ready and returned to the mansion. She found Damon in his room. She hugged him without speaking. He held her for a while before asking, "What's wrong little sister?"

She smiled and looked down "Do you ever miss being human? Being innocent?"

He smiled down at her, "Of course I do Caroline but what's done is gone. Why ruin the habit of a millennia right?"

She laughed "You're always the best person to give advice Damon."

"What can I say? I studied psychology in the 50's." He laughed too.

"I love you Damon and even you aren't incapable of feelings." She kissed his cheek and went to her room to get changed. She put on a blue mini-dress and black ankle boots. She was putting her make-up on when Kat came in.

"Your boytoy and his family's here Care." Kat smirked

"Okay Kat, I'll be down soon. Put some music on or something?" She nodded and left the room.

When she got downstairs, everyone was sitting on the couches with drinks in their hands and laughing at something Bonnie said. Damon was obviously drunk already. Stefan stood up when she walked in. "Hey Care I got you a drink." He smiled and handed her a glass and she sat in-between him and Kat.

"So, I'm thinking we should play a game to get the drinking going." Kol smiled hopefully.

Damon chuckled "Please tell me it's the one in the closet."

"I was thinking more along the lines of never have I ever?" Kol shrugged and all the originals frowned.

"Is that like the one we played in Istanbul? Where you eat as many people as you can without being noticed?" Kat asked and Caroline chuckled.

"Um no… I don't actually eat people." Kol laughed "I'll explain." They all nodded. "One person starts and says never have I ever before they say something they've never done. If you've done what they say, you drink. The person next to you then says their question and so on."

"Oh I like this one, can I start?" Rebekah asked and they nodded, "Hmm, never have I ever drank blood." All the vampires drank.

"Me next right?" Stefan asked. "Um, never have I ever had sex with a guy." Bonnie, Caroline and Kat drank.

"Do we have to drink for every time we have? Because I don't think there's enough alcohol in the house between me and Caroline." Kat asked and they all laughed. Caroline blushed. Kol shook his head no. "Thank god for that."

"Never have I ever ridden a bicycle." Caroline said and everyone laughed. All the Mikaelson's drank.

"Never have I ever made a porno." Kat said and Damon, Caroline and Stefan drank. She high fived them all.

Bonnie laughed, "I don't even want to know Caroline."

"What can I say." Caroline shrugged "I'd do it again" She said looking directly at Klaus. He smirked and looked away.

"Never have I ever watched a porno." Elijah said casually and everyone but him drank.

"Never have I ever had sex with a member of the royal family." Bonnie said and Kat, Caroline, Damon and Stefan drank.

"Ah young King Louis, quite the catch that one." Kat laughed with Caroline.

"Never have I ever had had sex with a famous person." Kol said and all the originals drank. "WHO?" He shouted

"Too many to count little boy." Kat smirked and they all laughed.

"Never have I ever been in love." Klaus said and Caroline looked away. Stefan, Rebekah and Bonnie drank. All the originals looked at Caroline expectantly.

"What?" She glared at all of them and they all looked away at her dangerous expression. Klaus looked at her curiously. She picked up her drink and quickly shot it all back then refilled it.

Rebekah cleared her throat, "Never have I ever had sex with a girl."

Everyone except Bonnie and Rebekah drank. Kol looked at Kat and Caroline, "What? When? How? I need answers girls." They both laughed.

"A thousand years old Kol. You get curious." Caroline shrugged and his face lit up at the possibilities.

"You naughty vixens." Kol laughed.

Caroline bit her lip and glanced at Klaus, "You have no idea my young apprentice."


	18. Chapter 18

A couple of hours later everybody was sufficiently wasted. Caroline was now dancing with Rebekah, Kat and Bonnie while the boys were playing poker at the table. Kat decided it was time to step the game up, she wanted suit boy in her room as soon as possible. She turned to Caroline, "Body shots?" She nodded. She waltzed over to the table, holding on to Elijah's shoulder as she stepped into the table are. She bent over seductively in front of him and picked up the bottle of tequila from the table. She winked at Elijah as he awkwardly adjusted his pants and strutted back to the girls.

Damon turned to Elijah, "Hate to say it mate but you're fucked."

Elijah frowned at him. "Excuse me?"

He pointed to Katherine, "There's no escaping that demon. Like I said, you're fucked." Klaus laughed so he turned to him, "Don't know what you're laughing at mate, because I don't know who's worse off between the two of you."

Stefan laughed "For once brother, you actually have a point." He turned to Klaus, "I don't have to give you the 'if you hurt my sister I'll rip your heart out' talk do I?"

Klaus smirked "I thought it was self-evident to be perfectly honest."

Stefan nodded "Good." He turned to Elijah "I don't have to give you a talk because if anyone's going to hurt between the two of you it's you." Elijah nodded.

Caroline walked over to the music situation and changed the song to 'Candy Shop'. She turned around and checked the girls were going ahead with the body shots, Rebekah was currently taking one off Bonnie. She looked at Klaus, when he looked up she slowly raised the bottom of her dress until it was completely off. When his mouth dropped open, she walked over to the table by the girls and lied down on it. Kat placed the shot in-between her boobs, put the salt on her lower abdomen and the lemon slice in her lips.

She yelled out to Klaus, "Klaus your up!" When he frowned at her she explained, "Body shots it's your turn." Kol whined.

He looked over at Caroline who was lying on the table. He didn't know how he was supposed to get through this without combusting on the spot. He slowly stood up and Damon and Stefan smirked at him. He walked over to Caroline and smirked down at her. He climbed on the table and hovered over her. She blushed and it gave him more confidence then he thought he had.

He leaned down to her stomach and gently licked all the salt off her stomach, making sure every grain was on his tongue. He moved forward and put the shot between his lips, throwing his head back. The alcohol burned his throat and he spat the glass out. He then looked at her face and took the lemon slice out with his teeth, trapping her bottom lip in the process. He bit into it, his mouth still on hers making some of the juice drip into her mouth.

Much to her disappointment he then flashed off the table and back over to the card game. She shook her head in frustration. She needed a cold shower. Kat looked at her and then back to Bonnie and Rebekah, "You have to admit, that was pretty hot." They both nodded and she smirked at Caroline, "Want me to bring you a human to release some frustration?" She nodded.

Caroline couldn't calm down. She looked up at Klaus who was smirking at her. Oh so that's how it is, two can play at that game, she smirked back. Kat returned in front of her with a decent looking human boy. She made sure Klaus was still looking before she looked into the humans eyes and compelled, "This will not hurt, you will enjoy it." They boy repeated back what she'd said, right before she sat behind him on the table. She looked straight into Klaus' eyes as she dropped her fangs and sank them into the human's neck.

The boy moaned in pleasure and she continued to drain his blood. Klaus looked angry which made her pull back and smirk, making blood drip down her chin. She gently wiped it up and put her finger in her mouth groaning at the taste. Everyone had mysteriously disappeared apart from Damon and the two of them. Damon seemed to take the hint so he said, "All this eye-sex is getting nauseating so I'm going out."

Caroline chuckled at him, "See you when you get home big brother." She winked at him. She then wandered over to where Klaus was sitting and sat beside him, "So where'd everyone go?"

He smirked "It seems everyone was 'tired' and decided to go to bed. It seems my family decided to stay over. Not surprising considering how drunk we all are."

"Well I can definitely say I'm smashed. Is this the part where you tell me I look beautiful and suck your dick?" She laughs and he laughs with her.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that but I certainly wouldn't mind that outcome."

She smirks and stands, holding her hand out for him. He stands with her and takes her hand. She flashes them upstairs to her room and throws him on the bed. She turns around closes the door and flashes on top of him. "I'm kind of wondering why I'm the only one half naked here." He smirks and sits up so she can lift his shirt off.

She takes his lip into her mouth and sucks making him shiver. He flips them over so he's on top and takes off her bra. He makes small, biting kisses down her neck to her collarbone before taking her nipple between his teeth. She moans making his cock throb. He quickly removes his pants leaving him in his jockeys.

She flips them again and roughly presses her lips to his. She trails her nails down his stomach before slipping her hand into his underwear and grabs his hardened cock. She slowly strokes his manhood, gently rubbing her thumb over the tip. He moans in response.

She quickly rips his jockeys away, then doing the same to herself. Before he can recover from the gust of wind, she shoves his cock into her mouth making him buck his hips towards her. "Jesus Caroline." He exclaims, pulling her hair back from her face and holding his hands on her head.

She continues bobbing her head up and down, pressing her tongue against his head. Right before he's about to burst, she finds herself underneath him again, his mouth pressed to her throbbing clit. She moans out, "Oh my God Klaus!" He gently nibbles on her sensitive bud making her hiss, "Fuck" he roughly presses his finger inside her making him moan at how wet she is.

His tongue is relentless, twirling around her clit so fast she'd of though he was using vampire speed. Before she even realizes, she's coming apart at the seams moaning his name, "Klaus, Klaus, Klaus!"

She's coming down from her high, Klaus drawing out the last of her euphoria with his tongue when she hears Kat yell out, "Yes Caroline we've established his name is Klaus, it's not going to change no matter how many times you scream it!"

They both burst into a fit of giggles and she yells back "Fuck off Katerina."

Stefan yells out, "Would both of you shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep."

She brings his face back up to hers and takes his tongue into her mouth. She runs her hand down to his lower back, roughly pulling him forward so his hardness is pressed against her wet core. He looks down at her, "Are you sure?"

She smirks and flips them over. "You're joking right I'm not a sixteen year old virgin." Right before she sits on his cock. He groans loudly at the unexpected warmth. He moves his hands to her hips assisting her thrusts. She throws her head back in pleasure and growls. When she looks back down at him, the veins under her eyes are clearly visible. He tilts his neck to indicate she can bite him so she roughly bites into the flesh of his neck and moans at the taste of his blood.

She pulls her face back and presses a bloody kiss to his lips. He vamp speeds so that he's behind her and thrusts into her, pushing her onto her hands and knees. Her moans get louder and louder, making him thrust harder and harder. He roughly grabs her by the hair, pulling her back against his chest and presses a gentle kiss to her neck, moving his hand to caress her clit once again. He whispers into her ear, "Cum for me Caroline" while he drives into her from behind.

She can feel the familiar ache rising in her again and tilts her neck to him commanding, "Bite me." He lets his fangs drop and buries them into her neck. The rush of blood causes her to release screaming his name as she cums around him. The taste of blood, along with Caroline's own orgasm sends him over the edge and he growls as he empties himself inside her.

They both collapse back on the bed in a tangled mess of sheets, sweat and blood. She pulls back the blankets and covers them with them. As their breathing evens he turns towards her, "I think you've ruined me for any other woman."

She smiles "Yes I have that effect on people."

He smirks "Now, now sweetheart cocky isn't very becoming on you."

She smirks back, "It seemed very becoming in me a few minutes ago."

He laughs at her joke and pulls her towards him. He buries her in his arms and nuzzles his nose into her hair. "What are you doing?" She asks

"Isn't it obvious love, I'm cuddling you." He chuckles quietly.

"Oh." She frowns.

He pulls his head back to look at her face, "Are you telling me you've never cuddled?" She shakes her head no and he looks at her in disbelief "Well, do you like it?" He asks

She smiles at him and presses a quick kiss to his lips before turning over and closing her eyes to sleep. He does the same. He starts drifting off, wondering how he was so lucky to hold a woman like her in arms when he hears her whisper, "Yes it's very nice."

XXX

Caroline woke up in the morning and felt an arm around her. She immediately flashed and held them against the wall baring her fangs in their face. She looked and realized it was Klaus and dropped him down as quickly as possible. She patted his back to help stop him choking, "I'm so sorry Klaus!"

When he could breathe normally again he glared at her, "What in the hell was that for!"

"I'm so sorry! I've never really woken up with anyone before. I thought you were attacking me." She said quietly and looked down embarrassed.

"Oh. You don't sleep with anyone?" He asked curiously

"I don't trust anyone enough to sleep next to them. I normally kill people after having my wicked way with them." She smirked

"Well you're obviously alive so I didn't kill you in your sleep. I feel privileged Caroline." He smiled and she punched him in the arm playfully.

"You should." She winked and looked down, realized he was still naked. She raised an eyebrow at him, "I feel like a shower, care to join me?"

He smiled "I would love to." They flashed into the bathroom.

XXX

They walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand laughing at a private joke. Everyone was already sitting at the table eating breakfast recovering from their hangovers. Caroline sat at the head of the table, Klaus to her right and Damon to her left. Kat sat at the opposite head, Stefan to her right and Elijah to her left. Rebekah and Kol in the middles, Bonnie next to Kol. Once they were comfortable and just as Caroline was lifting her fork to her mouth, Kol said while grinning, "Good night was it brother?"

Klaus scowled "Shut up Kol." Everyone apart from Klaus, Caroline and Kat laughed.

Once the laughter died down, Kat raised an eyebrow at Caroline. Caroline glared in return, "Something to say Katerina?"

Stefan, Damon and Bonnie all tensed. They knew a famous Kat/Care fight was about to take place. Caroline only called Kat that when she was upset or angry. Kat glared back "I think it's time we had a little chat Salvatore."

"Oh shit." Damon mumbled. Kat only called Caroline that when she was livid.

"Oh and what's that?" Caroline raised her eyebrow. By now everyone had tensed up.

"I think you know Caroline. I don't need to remind you." Kat smirked

"Well please enlighten me, keeping in mind of course that I'll dagger you if it's inappropriate." Caroline shrugged and went back to eating, even though no one else was now.

"You would dagger me for saying it?" Kat said in disbelief and Damon smirked.

"Bout motherfucking time you got one." Damon mumbled. Kat glared at him.

"You know what, I'll say it anyway. Remember a little pact we made a thousand years ago? You're fucking breaking it." Kat spat.

"How exactly?" Caroline glared and was about to stand when Stefan stood up first.

"Enough. Katerina, give it up she hasn't broken your precious pact all though to be honest I wish one of you would. It's about time you both got over it. It's childish and both of you aren't immune to feelings. Perhaps you should go to your rooms." Stefan glared at them both.

"Why should I Stefan? I've done nothing wrong." Caroline smirked at Kat, who stood up in anger.

"You know what? I think I will." She spat before speeding away.

Caroline smiled in victory "Well now that that's over with." She began eating again.

It didn't last long before Kol spoke the question everyone wanted to ask "What in the bloody hell was that about?"

Caroline was about to speak when Damon beat her too it. "Story time is it?"

Caroline glared at him, "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

He looked down at his food. Kol struck again, "Can someone seriously explain?" Elijah smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

Caroline cleared her throat "She's angry because I had sex with your brother more than once." She casually shrugged and went back to eating, it seemed she was never going to get through her plate. Damon, Stefan and Bonnie smirked while all the Mikaelson's blushed and looked away.

Klaus looked at her and smirked, "I'm sorry but where's the problem here? I definitely don't see one."

Caroline dropped her fork in frustration and sighed. She didn't want to explain. She looked at Stefan for help so he spoke up, "Caroline and Kat made a pact when we were human that they've lived by for the past thousand years. There's a set of rules to the pact, at least three of which Caroline's broken last night." All the Mikaelson's frowned.

Caroline scoffed, "It's hardly a big deal, I don't know why she's making such a big deal about it."

Damon chuckled, "Probably because you've never broken the rules before little sister, save for emergencies of course."

Caroline chuckled. Rebekah now dropped her fork, "Okay seriously, is some one going to tell us the pact and the rules or what? I'm actually very interested." All the Mikaelson's nodded in agreement.

Bonnie looked to Caroline for permission, when she nodded she cleared her throat and said very quietly, "No guilt, no love."

Rebekah spoke up again, "What was that Bonnie? Not all of us have super hearing you know." She laughed.

"I said no guilt, no love. That is the pact. I don't know all the rules, Care?" She looked to Caroline to continue.

Damon chuckled and spoke up, "The first three rules in order are, do not sleep with any one person twice, do not sleep overnight with a non-family member, do not have sex with someone you consider a friend."

Every looked at Caroline who growled at Damon. Klaus looked sad which made her sigh again, "The rest are just as bad." They still looked at her to continue, "You skipped rule number one Damon."

Damon's face paled, "Please don't tell me you actually broke that one. That's the only important one on that damn list!" Caroline looked down and he glared at her, "You didn't Caroline, come on!"

Stefan sighed, "Caroline that was stupid."

She grimaced, "Sorry guys, it just sort of happened."

Klaus growled "What in the bloody hell is rule number one and why is it so god damn important?"

Damon glared at him "Blood sharing you idiot. You're lucky my sisters in the room or I would've killed you by now."

He frowned, "What is so important about blood sharing?"

Stefan sighed and took pity on him, "It's a vampire thing. It's very…personal. You may as well have a tattoo on your forehead saying 'property of Caroline'. Other vampires will smell her on you for the rest of your life."

Caroline looked down and actually blushed. Klaus frowned taking it all in, "Oh." Was all he said while Damon continued to glare at him. He looked at Caroline who couldn't even look him in the eye.

Kol burst out laughing and everyone looked at him "That's hilarious, you're like her little bitch now Nik!" Klaus glared at him while everyone else chuckled not including Caroline. He looked to Caroline for help and she gave him a small smile. Kol continued, "So what are the rest of the rules Caroline?"

She glanced at Klaus again before saying "Well those are all the main ones. There's do not have sex with a human unless they're like a ten out of ten, do not have sex with some one each other's had sex with unless it's a threesome. The rest are all about feelings." She shrugged.

"Can you tell us them?" Klaus said quietly

She huffed "Fine. Do not talk about your feelings to anyone but family, don't admit you like someone even if you do, never allow yourself to know someone well enough to connect them and vice versa and most importantly never fall in love." She trailed off at the end.

Damon chuckled, "And that's the emotional mess of my sister for you Klaus, good luck with that mate." He winked before continuing "What's even worse is why she made the pa-" Before he could finish the sentence Caroline had thrown him out of the room and stood over him, her foot on his chest holding him down.

"That is enough Damon." She spat at him before returning to the table to finish her breakfast. Klaus was staring at her intently while everyone else was looking everywhere but at her. She looked at him, "Something to add Klaus?"

He quickly shook his head no and continued eating; wondering what had caused her to grow so cold so quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone quickly evaporated out of the house after the incident. Caroline was now sitting in front of the fire with a glass of bourbon. Caroline was pissed to say the least. Damon had no right to say anything about her life to them. She felt bad for how she spoke to Kat. Kat walked in and sat next to Caroline in silence.

"I apologize Katerina." Caroline said lowly.

"As do I Caroline." Kat said back.

"I'm fucking angry." Caroline shrugged.

"Damon?" Kat asked.

"Yes." Caroline glared.

"Should we go out? Might cheer you up?" She smirked.

"Definitely, let's get changed." Caroline stood. They hugged awkwardly for a second before flashing to their rooms to change. She looked hot and she knew it. She was wearing a sparkly golden dress and the fabric hangs down at the front. She was obviously not wearing a bra, as you could see the sides of her boobs along with the bare flesh of her stomach and back. It's very short and barely covers her as, matching with golden high heeled pumps.

She smirked at herself in the mirror. She knew she would get messy tonight, she always did when she was this angry. She wasn't that angry at Damon, she was mostly angry at herself for appearing weak and that's why she retaliated to Kat because she knew Kat was right. Klaus was a bad idea.

She met Kat back in front of the fireplace, ready to go. Kat wore a blue diamante dress that cut revealed her back. It was just as stunning. "Wow Care. I'm totally turned on at the sight of you." Kat laughed

"Isn't that the point?" Caroline smirked

"I think we need a good vampire night. Should we turn it off?" Kat questioned

Caroline smirked "Way ahead of you Katerina. Just for tonight." She raised her eyebrow and Kat nodded. She knew better than to have her emotions off for more than the night. Kat stood for a second and her face changed, growing cold to match Caroline.

They were just about to walk out the door when it opened, revealing Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Elijah and Kol. They all gaped at the two of them.

Kol was adjusting his pants "Holy sweet Jesus" He announced before getting smacked in the back of the head by Elijah

Damon smirked "That mad huh sister?"

Caroline smirked back before flashing forward and breaking his shins, then quickly stepping back. "Don't you dare get blood on my dress!" She shrieked while Damon groaned in pain.

Stefan noticed their cold demeanours immediately. "You didn't."

Kat laughed "We so did. Don't worry Stefan we'll turn It back on in the morning. You'll get wrinkles in your forehead if you frown anymore."

"Well I'm bored, get out of my way." Caroline said before walking out, Kat trailing behind. They jumped into her Ferrari before revving and driving away.

Klaus frowned "What's up with them?"

Stefan sighed "You might want to avoid the both of them tonight, all three of you. They turned off their emotions, they'll kill you without a second thought."

"Oh." Klaus nodded understandingly he turned to his brothers "He's not kidding it's not safe."

"It's not you guys I'd be worried." Damon said standing up. "It's the thousands of people they're about to fuck and kill."

Klaus shook with jealousy and rage, Elijah looked upset. "Fine." Klaus announced before walking back to the car to leave, followed by his brothers. Kol whining, "I want to stay for the show!"

"You know Kat's done this on purpose right, to break them up?" Stefan said and Damon nodded "Well, we'd better prepare for when they come home, hide the daggers and such."

XXX

Caroline and Kat were currently driving to a larger town an hour or so away. The radio was blasting 'Down with the Sickness' and they were moshing, singing along.

_'Drowning deep in my sea of lonely, broken your servant I kneel. It seems what's left of my human side, is slowly changing in me. Looking in my own reflection, when suddenly it changes, violently it changes. There is no turning back now you've woken up the demon in me'_

Caroline laughs and Kat frowns, "We can so relate to this song you know?" Kat laughs at her explanation.

_'I can see inside you, the sickness is rising, don't try to deny what you feel. It seems that all that was good has died and is decaying in me. It seems you're having some trouble in dealing with these changes, living with these changes. The world is a scary place now that you've woken up the demon in me'_

Caroline smirked and Kat nodded, agreeing with the lyrics. They were both giggling in anticipation of the night.

They pulled up to the club 'Viva' an hour later and both were allowed access without I.D, probably the outfits. They immediately walked to the bar and ordered a bottle of bourbon each along with glasses. They were drinking eyeing up the people in the bar.

They'd collected a large group of guys around them pretty quickly and were both dancing. The boy Caroline was dancing with was quite handsome and she looked at Kat and laughed. Kat winked back at her and walked over to the jukebox, choosing 'Work' by Ciara & Missy Elliot.

The girls had every boy's attention in the club as they danced together. It was way too easy. Caroline looked at Kat and nodded. The girls convinced everyone in the club to take the party back to the mansion, including some girls. She called a few shuttles to pick up the party-goers and started driving her and Kat back to the mansion.

As they were driving the radio played the song 'Love Somebody' by Maroon 5. Caroline frowned at the lyrics. She felt the tug of her emotions in the back of her mind at the lyrics.

_'I know insides are feeling so hollow, and it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah. But if I fall for you, I'll never recover, if I fall for you, I'll never be the same. I really wanna love love somebody, I really wanna dance the night away. I know we're only half way there but you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way.'_

She quickly changed the radio station. The song explained exactly how she felt most of the time. She felt empty without feelings, they'd lived for so long and she'd done nothing but kill people. The guilt was enough to drive anyone mad. It's easier just to not feel, even with her emotions on. She knew Kat felt the same, but she also knew she shouldn't feel guilt or even think about love for that matter.

_I've only had sex with him for God's sake! It's not even a big deal. He can take his romantic drawings and shove it. He'll only leave once he realizes what a monster I am anyway._ She thought. Exactly. Turn it off. She completely flipped the switch back and smirked. This night is exactly what she wanted. Why feel guilty? Why feel love? They'd only leave her weak and vulnerable.

They arrived at the house and flashed around to bring out drinks and put on some music. Kat smirked "I don't think I've been this excited in my entire life."

Damon flashed into the room "You guys are home and not covered in blood, what's the problem?"

Caroline smirked at him "Bringing the party back here brother. Don't worry I brought you some presents."

Damon chuckled "I should've known."

Kat laughed "Stefan run away? Smart of him. Don't want him going all ripper and stealing my dinner."

"No I'm pleased he left too." Caroline pouted "I hope I don't get blood on this dress seriously."

Kat laughed "It's inevitable Caroline, just deal with it. I'll buy you a new one."

She heard a car approaching the driveway and smiled "Showtime."

The guests piled in the house and between the three of them they compelled all of them 'no matter what happens you will keep partying and having fun. You will not scream and you will only feel pleasure when bitten.'

They danced around the room, drinking blood from different people. The bloodlust took over everything, Caroline knew she was becoming blood drunk and didn't care. The lust soon set in and the three of them worked their way around the party, spreading bloodied kisses and touches.

XXX

Caroline opened her eyes and noticed she was in the guest room. Next to her were three naked dead bodies, two guys and a girl. She raised an eyebrow in surprise at her own nakedness. Blood was riddled throughout the bed and she was covered in it. She sighed. _Turn it on._ She told herself and was rushed with the feeling of guilt and shame. She let a silent tear fall down her cheek before flashing to her ensuite bathroom. The blood swept down her body and into the drain, taking the guilt with it.

After dressing she walked downstairs to get breakfast. As she turned to walk down the stairs she saw the damage from last night. At least fifty bodies littered the floor, but there was more blood. It stained nearly every inch of the floor. She quickly instructed the servants to have it sorted out the day.

She needed to talk to Stefan. He was the only one that understood her feelings. She pranced out of the house as quickly as possible. Unfortunately as soon as she got in the car, she was assaulted with 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool. Which made her feel infinitely worse. She punched the stereo in and kept driving.

She pulled up at boarding house only to hear no one was one. That meant the one place she didn't want to go: The Mikaelson's.

She quickly parked and knocked on the door. Well wasn't this her lucky day, Klaus opens it. He stares at her angrily. "What?"

She tries to make her smile genuine "Is Stefan here?" But it comes out in a broken voice.

Stefan sees their encounter and flashes to the door to envelope her into a bone-crushing hug. He understands. "Shh Caroline, it's okay."

She doesn't cry or talk. He just holds her while Klaus stands in the doorway watching the exchange.

After a while he looks down at her and she smiles and nods back up at him. "What're you doing today?"

"I'm not sure Care, we're just going to watch a movie I think, did you want me to come home?" He asks.

Her eyes widen and she quickly puts her hands on his chest "No!" She half shrieks

He nods in understanding and pulls her to the door. "Can Caroline join us Klaus?"

Klaus glares at her before saying "Sure."

Stefan takes her hand before walking to the door. She pulls her hand back "You go ahead Stef." She says and he nods and walks inside. She turns to Klaus and can't look him in the eye "Are you angry with me?" She asks quietly.

He shrugs "Why would I be? I mean nothing to you."

She smiles sadly "That's not true. You know that."

He glares at her "Do I? Because it certainly doesn't seem like it."

She sighs exasperated and throws her hands in the air "Well I didn't exactly do anything wrong, what's the problem here?"

"What did you do last night?" He glares at her

"I couldn't tell you. I don't remember a lot, I was rather drunk on blood and booze." She shrugs

He sighs "Well did you have sex with anyone?"

"Is that a problem?" She frowns "I assume I did but I don't know."

"What do you mean is that a problem? Obviously it's a problem. Would you be angry at me if I had sex with someone?" He half-shrieks

She thinks about it. _Would I be angry? I definitely would, I'd probably kill the girl and then beat him to near death. Why though? What right would I have to be angry? We aren't exactly together._ "I suppose I would." She frowns at her admission "I don't know why."

"I can't believe this! Do you not understand what happens when two people like each other or something?" He grabs her face and looks into her eyes.

She shrugs "I'm not sure I've not exactly liked anyone before."

"Do you like me?" He frowns

"I… I'm not sure." He drops his hands from her face and steps back "I mean, I feel different when I'm with you but I'm not sure what that means?"

He smiles and takes her hand "Well how does it feel when I hold your hand?"

She frowns "It feels…nice, warm."

"And what about when I do this?" He takes her face and presses his lips to hers for a deep kiss.

She smiles "It feels very nice. I like it."

"How do I make you feel then?" He asks with a small smile

"Happy." She frowns "I think."

He smiles brightly before kissing her again. They break apart after a while and he takes her hand, "Caroline Salvatore, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What do you mean?" She asks

"Ah, like courting." He frowns "That's what you call it right?"

"Oh." She gasps and puts a hand to her mouth. "You haven't asked permission from my fath- brother." She corrects.

He laughs "That's not exactly necessary in this time Caroline it's up to you."

"I think I would like that very much." She smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek before dragging him into the house, him smiling behind her like an idiot. The rest of the family along with Stefan are seated around the TV in various positions. They sit down on the loveseat at the back after everybody says their hello's. Rebekah puts the movie on.

"What are we watching?" Caroline asks

"Titanic" Rebekah shrieks "Best movie of all time have you seen it?"

"The boat?" Caroline frowns "Of course I was on it."

Klaus, Stefan, Kol and Elijah laugh while Rebekah screams "You were on it? What was it like?"

She looks down at the movie cover "Well nothing like this, and this man certainly wasn't on it. I would've remembered that face." Klaus laughs beside her.

"Who? Jack?" Rebekah asks

"It says his name is Leonardo." Caroline frowns and Rebekah laughs.

"That's the name of the actor! Just watch it." Rebekah laughs and cuddles into Stefan.

Klaus puts his arm around Caroline and she stiffens. He looks at her and frowns. She tries to relax "Is this that cuddling thing again?" She whispers.

Klaus and Stefan chuckle and he whispers back "Yes it is sweetheart, just relax and watch the movie."

She relaxes into his arms and finds herself enjoying it. She hesitantly puts her head on his shoulder and sees him smile. It makes her smile too.


	20. Chapter 20

It was near the end and Rebekah started crying. Caroline frowned "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you Rebekah?"

"It's just so sad, they love eachother so much!" Rebekah wails

Caroline scoffs. "Why does this upset you?"

"Because he's dead! He died to save her!" She cries "Doesn't that make you sad?"

"Why would that make me sad?" Caroline shrugs. She looks to Stefan for help.

"It's an emotional thing Caroline." Stefan shrugs

"Oh." She frowns "Yes. Very sad."

Klaus plants a kiss on her forehead "Don't mind Rebekah love, she's rather emotional like that."

"It's fine." Caroline smiles. _Love? What a ridiculous thing to cry over. Bloody humans._

"Don't you ever cry Caroline?" Rebekah asks gently

"What on Earth would I cry about?" Caroline frowns "I think I did once, perhaps twice." She says thinking back to when she was human.

"What happened?" Rebekah gives a sad smile making her frown at the intrusion. She doesn't know what to say, it's not something she's ever really discussed.

He clears his throat "Ah probably best to leave that topic there Rebekah." He kisses her on the cheek making her smile. Rebekah nods understanding.

"I believe it was when father died." Caroline says quietly, not sure why she's explaining. Stefan shoots her a weird look. She shrugs.

Klaus pulls her tighter and whispers in her ear, "I'm sorry to hear that love." He nods at Stefan giving him the message too.

"Oh. I'm sorry Caroline." Rebekah smiles sweetly.

"Yes well." She stands "It was a very long time ago Rebekah. I think it's safe to say I'm over it." Stefan frowns at her, knowing full well she isn't.

"It wasn't your fault Caroline." Stefan says quietly, cause everybody to frown at her.

"We'll agree to disagree on the subject shall we brother?" She gives him a look, telling him to stop. "Kol I was hoping we could do something today?" She looks at him and he nods and smiles. Klaus frowns so she turns to him "Is that a problem?"

He shakes his head and gives her a tight smile. "No it's fine."

She frowns at his weird behaviour but shrugs it off. "Come along then Kol." She motions for him to follow and walks outside. "Is it okay if we take your car? My music system is…indisposed for the moment."

"Sure thing Care, jump in." He chuckles. They get into the car. "Where are we going?"

"Let's get some lunch? Perhaps in Richmond?" He nods and they drive to the next town.

XXX

Stefan notices Klaus' demeanour and turns to him "Let's have a talk mate." He motions for Klaus to follow him outside. He turns to him and says "We need to talk about Caroline."

"Are you giving me the big brother talk mate?" Klaus chuckles "I think this should be the other way round, Rebekah's my baby sister."

"What are your intentions with my sister Niklaus." Stefan glares

Klaus' face grows serious "I like her very much. In fact today I asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted." He smiles at the memory.

Stefan frowns "She said yes?"

Klaus nods "Yes why?"

"No reason." He shrugs "Did you happen to mention what being a girlfriend means?"

"No why, I told her it's the same as courting, she seemed to understand." Klaus frowns

Stefan sighs and puts his fingers through his hair "You do realize she hasn't been in a relationship in a thousand years. She probably doesn't even remember what it's like."

"Oh," Klaus frowns "Well she said she likes me and she cares about me." Klaus smiles

"That's different." Stefan smiles "I'm glad. I'm just worried about the outcome."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just worried about you. She's probably going to end up breaking your heart, she's not used to feeling anything let alone expressing it." Stefan pats him on the shoulder.

"What was with earlier outside?" Klaus asks

"I'm the only one in the family she talks to about her feelings. I just understand her better, the others wouldn't. Every time she goes out with Kat she ends up waking up in the morning consumed with guilt. She would never say it but I know that's what it is." He shrugs "I just hold her to make her feel better."

"I see." Klaus smiles "That's a good thing though right, feeling guilt is still feeling."

Stefan shrugs "She doesn't see it that way. She thinks feeling guilt is being weak. She's been raised her whole life to feel that way. Our mother was very hard on her and Caroline doesn't like feeling weakness any more. She shuts out her feelings because they make her vulnerable. Bonnie's probably the only one okay with having emotions, Damon's just as bad and Kat's probably worse. She's the worst and best influence in Caroline's life."

Klaus sighs "Look mate I appreciate you looking out for me, but I think she's beautiful and interesting and I want to know her."

Stefan sighs "I'll admit she does seem different around you, lighter perhaps but don't come crying to me when you realize she will never love you."

XXX

Kol and Caroline sat in the small diner booth. They'd ordered a big basket of chips, nuggets and fish bites to share. Kol sighed "What'd you want to talk about Care? You seem like you want to say something."

She chuckles "How did you know?"

"You just have that look about you."

"I wanted to ask you something but I want it kept between us." She says and he nods for her to continue. "What does it mean when someone asks you to be their girlfriend?"

He laughs for a few minutes making her glare at him. "I assume this is the doing of my brother?" She nods "Well, it means be in a relationship with him."

"But what does that mean? What makes it any different from before?" She frowns

He chuckles again. "It's just like two people who like each other and are closer than friends, but have sex." He shrugs

"That doesn't sound so bad." She frowns "Where's the bad part Kol?"

He sighs "Well, you share everything with each other. You care about them and I guess eventually love them if that happens. It's like having a best friend, but you want to do everything with them. I guess that sounds right, I'm not exactly good on the relationship front either."

"Okay." She frowns "So it's like having another brother but in a different way? And I get to have sex with him?" She takes a sip of her drink.

"Yes I suppose." He chuckles at her description "Well you'll only get to have sex with **him."**

She spits her drink all over the table "I'm sorry what?" He just laughs at the mess. "Well I suppose he did get quite angry about those people I had sex with last night."

"You had sex with more than one person last night and he still asked you out? He's crazy." He scowls

"What's the big deal with this sex thing? Why can't I?" She frowns

"Well, I guess it's because most people would get quite jealous. He won't like sharing what's his and I suggest if you want to remain his girlfriend you don't have sex with other people." He chuckles

"But I get to have sex with Klaus' though right?" She smiles brightly

He just chuckles "Yes Caroline, whenever you want." Her smile grows brighter "Within reason of course." She pouts.

"Can't I just compel him to stay in my bedroom? I don't think I'd mind having a sex slave." She puts a finger on her chin contemplating.

"No Caroline!" He shrieks and she pouts again. "You can't compel him. We need to write down a set of rules for you, got a pen and paper?" She nods and pulls out the pen and paper and looks at him expectantly. "Make bullet points."

"What's the first one?"

"No sex with other people." She nods and writes it down, then looks back up. "No compelling him."

"What if his safety is threatened, can I compel him then?" She frowns and Kol nods so she writes that next to the bullet point.

"No flirting with other people either." He points out and she pouts. "Seriously, he's like freaky jealous." She laughs and writes it down.

"What if they're hot?" She frowns "What if it's Harry! He's my one true lust."

"You might want to keep the pointing out people are attractive to a minimum too." He chuckles. "Ok next one. Share things about yourself with him, when you're ready to." He adds and she writes that down too.

"Anything else? I really don't appreciate rules." She glares

"Well if you like him you have to do them or you'll never get to have sex with him ever again." He points at her

She pouts "But he has such lovely abs."

"Well nevermind his abs Caroline, you need to remember it's not just about the sex. You have to honest with him and tell him about your feelings." He laughs "Honestly it's like you're the guy in the relationship."

"Seems that way. What else?" She chuckles

"You need to date." He points at her

"What do you mean 'date'?" She frowns "Isn't that what we're doing?"

"I mean like go places together. Like me and you do. Except you can hold hands and make moon eyes at each other and kiss and such." He shrugs

"So like, take him to the theatre or something? When?" She laughs at her lack of knowledge

"Like all the time." She pouts at him "Okay! Let's make a plan for tonight!" He exclaims loudly and everyone in the diner turns to look at them. She blushes but nods along.

XXX

They pull up back at Kol's house and he walks her to her car. "Don't forget the plan Caroline, keep your notes on you at all times okay?" She nods "You've got my number so text me if you have any problems." He kisses her forehead "Don't worry it'll be fine okay?" She nods and smiles and jumps into her car to drive away.

Kol walks inside with the bag of surprises. Everyone's still sitting in the lounge. "Greetings everybody!" He smiles like a bafoon and jumps on the couch laying down.

"Where did you guys go?" Klaus grumbles and Kol chuckles throwing him the bag.

"Nowhere in particular. Be ready at seven Nik." He winks before running upstairs leaving everyone in the room frowning.

"What's got him so giddy?" Rebekah chuckles

Elijah rolls his eyes "Let's be honest. He's only that happy when he's got an evil masterplan or a big secret. In this case I'll say both."

Rebekah sighs "We're screwed." Everyone nods in agreement.


	21. Chapter 21

At exactly seven o'clock the there was a knock at the front door. Klaus rushed downstairs and opened the door to find Caroline standing there in a beautiful white dress with a smile on her face. He'd put on the suit that was in the bag Kol had given him.

Caroline remembered everything Kol had told her in her mind. "Good evening." Caroline smiled and then kissed him lightly.

"Good evening love. What's all this about?" He frowns at the limo in the driveway.

"Well, I thought we could do something special together tonight." She smiles and offers him her hand. "Shall we?"

He smiles brightly and takes her hand, following her to the limo. They both get in and Caroline offers him a glass of champagne.

She sits down and he sits next to her, still holding her hand. "Where are we going sweetheart?"

"Just out to dinner." She smiles "Is that okay? Did I do something wrong?" She frowns.

"No love it's just unexpected that's all." He smiles before kissing her cheek, making her blush.

_Oh god_. She quickly pulls out her phone and texts Kol. _Is it too soon to initiate the sex?_ She quickly puts her phone away before turning back to him. "I thought it would be nice." She smiled.

They arrive at the French restaurant and she leads him inside. They get to the reception desk and she gives the name Salvatore. They're led to their seats and given menus. Her phone buzzes with a text from Kol. _Absolutely not. Wait til the end._ She sighs.

"Do you speak French?" Caroline asks him with a tilted head

"Afraid not love. I know a little Spanish but that's about the extent of my languages. How about you?" He asks politely.

"I know most languages fluently." She shrugs "Let me know what you want to order and I'll tell the waiter." She smiles and he nods.

A young man approaches the table in his uniform and smiles brightly at Caroline, not even looking at Klaus. "Bonjour bienvenue mon nom est David que puis-je faire pour vous ce soir?"

Caroline looks pointedly at Klaus who says "I'll have whatever you're having. You could probably pick better than me." He shrugs and smiles. But glares at the waiter who is still openly gaping at Caroline.

She nods and speaks back to the waiter, not looking away from Klaus, just as Kol taught her. "Oui, nous aurons deux des poireaux et de pommes de terre à l'apéritif et deux des steaks faux-filet avec la sauce aux champignons et légumes en tant que principal. Pourrais-je s'il vous plaît aussi avoir votre meilleur champagne a plus. J'aimerais aussi apprécierions si vous cessiez de me regarder comme un morceau de viande." She turns her head and glares at him towards the end.

The man notably shrinks back and nods "Mes excuses si je vous ai offensé ma dame j'apporterai le champagne prochainement."

"Yes well don't let it happen again. Hurry along." She waves her hand to dismiss him and turns back to Klaus. "I ordered soup and steak I hope that's okay." She smiles

"That's fine Caroline. What was that about?" He points to where the waiter just was and frowns.

"I just told him to stop staring, it's nothing." She shrugs.

"Oh." He chuckles "You speak French beautifully."

"Thank you. As I was saying earlier, I can speak most languages. Have you ever been to Spain to use your knowledge of the language?" She raises an eyebrow.

He gives a tight lipped smile. "I'm afraid not. I was born in London, which gave me the accent but we moved here when I was fourteen or so. Otherwise I've never left here."

"I'll take you." She smiles "Anywhere you want."

"I'm sure we could at some point." He beams back, happy that she'd offered. "Where would you suggest?"

"Rome, Paris, Tokyo?" She smiles "Anywhere you'd like."

"I'm sure anywhere would be perfect if you were there love." He smirks.

"Ever the charmer Mr. Mikaelson." She winks at him. The food arrives along with the champagne. The waiter avoids her gaze and pours it for them before scurrying away. They both laugh at his antics.

"I'll be going away for a couple of days shortly, but after that we can do whatever you'd like." She smiles

"Where are you going?" He frowns slightly but tries not to look disappointed.

"Vampire business." She says before remembering what Kol said. She sighs "Now that I've finished the ritual, I need to gather werewolves to make hybrids."

"I see." He smiles slightly, happy that she'd shared this with him but not as happy with the news. "What will that entail?"

"I should just be able to feed them my blood and kill them." She shrugs "Hopefully."

"Is this something you want then? A hybrid army?" He tries not to sound angry but fails miserably.

She senses his anger at the subject. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't understand your need for them. You're already the most powerful being on the planet why do you have to do it? Will you be taking their choice away? Will they even have their free will?" He asks his masked anger clearly coming through.

Remember what Kol said. "I need them to protect me family, even you. Isabella is an extremely large threat to me. It's a tale for another time. As for their choice I hadn't considered it but I appreciate your input on the subject and I will take it onboard. If you feel it should be offered, I will do it. For you." She puts a polite smile on.

He softens his features "I'm sorry for getting angry, I just don't understand some things."

"It's fine. I will tell you more one day." She smiles genuinely.

"I suppose I can accept that." He smiles back.

They continue to eat dinner, making small talk about eachother. Caroline leaves the restaurant with Klaus' hand in hers. They hop back into the limo and she texts Kol again, _Now is it okay to jump him? We've finished dinner and on the way back. _

"Who have you been texting all night love?" Klaus asks, rubbing circles on her hand.

"Oh. Ah, Damon." She smiles, keeping her face neutral.

"Is there a problem?" He frowns concerned.

"No absolutely not. I can't exactly tell him I'm with you. He just wanted to know where I am." She shrugs.

"Why can't you tell him you're with me?" He asks offended.

She frowns before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "He'll tell Kat." She shrugs and he frowns at her explanation. She sighs "If Kat finds out I'm breaking the pact she'll throw a hissy fit and probably kill you out of anger. I just don't want them to know. Stefan's the only one that does." He doesn't look any happier. "I'm not ashamed of you or anything, it's just I don't want you to be in any danger."

"Okay. So we have to keep this secret?" He sighs.

"Well I think Kol and Rebekah know. I'm not sure about Elijah." She shrugs.

"How do they know already?"

"I told Kol and I assume Stefan told Rebekah."

"I see." He smiles placing a kiss on her neck before putting his lips to her ear. "Thank you for doing this tonight."

"It's no problem I enjoyed myself. We've still got an hour or so til we get back to your house." She smiles awkwardly, trying to hold herself back and her phone buzzes with a text from Kol. _Go for it! Tear that ass up ;) I know you'll think of me the whole time anyway._

She rolls her eyes throws her phone in her purse before jumping on Klaus and attacking him with kisses. She pulls of his jacket and starts and undoing his tie. He runs his hands up her legs and leaves them on her hips, pulling her closer. She makes quick work of the buttons on his shirt and throws it away. She smirks and drops her fangs before biting into the skin just above his heart.

He groans in pain and pleasure and watches as she slides down off the seat to kneel on the floor in between his legs. She offers him her wrist which he takes gratefully before softly biting in to it, healing his wound. She licks from his lower abdomen upward, her tongue taking the falling blood with it.

She roughly pulls off his belt and rips his pants open, pulling them off with his underwear. Before he has the chance to react, she swoops down taking his cock into her mouth. He gasps and bucks his hips involuntarily at the sensation. She runs her tongue along the tip of his cock each time she comes up making him moan.

After a few minutes he knows he can't hold off much longer and tries to pull her head away, but she grabs both his wrists in one hand and holds them away. She releases his hands just in time for him to hold her head as he cums hard into her mouth. She continues sucking for a few seconds, gathering up any liquid she missed before returning to her seat.

When he calms down he smirks at her, "What was that for love?"

"I got a bit excited." She shrugs "I like to watch you come apart like that because of me. I'm rather possessive if you haven't noticed."

"Well love, feel free to assert you dominance anytime you like." He chuckles and she smirks.

"Don't worry I will."


	22. Chapter 22

Caroline woke up pre dawn and smiled thinking about her first successful date last night. Kol was officially her new favourite person. Unfortunately her mood could have been better because of the time. Her bags were already packed to leave and Damon should be waiting for her downstairs. He handled official business for her most of the time because the supernatural world was almost as afraid of him as they were of her so he had the most effectiveness, so he would be accompanying her on the trip.

She quickly got dresses and ordered the servants to take her bags to the car. She had to make a quick stop on the way, so she grabbed the small box sitting on her dresser on the way. She walked downstairs and found Damon, drink in hand waiting. "Ready brother?"

"As always." He smirked.

"I'm driving." She stared him down. "Come along." She motioned for him to follow her to the car. They jumped in the SUV and she drove to the Mikaelson's.

"Why are we here?" Damon frowned.

"Just have to drop something off for Rebekah." She shrugged nonchalantly and he seemed satisfied. She flashed around the back of the house and jumped through Klaus' window. He was asleep in bed. She sighed, he looked so beautiful when he was asleep. She put the small box down on his dresser; inside the box was a necklace she'd bought for him. She'd noticed his preference for the jewellery and wanted him to have something from her. It was a leather string, holding a small silver wolf. She left him a note;

Klaus,

I'll see you when I return. Here's a small something to think of me by

Caroline

She placed a small kiss on his forehead and quickly flashed back down to the car. She turned the stereo up and Damon smirked. "Shall we?"

"Let's do business." She smirked back and put her foot on the pedal, heading to the airport.

XXX

They arrived in Jacksonville where Damon had heard there was a large pack of werewolves residing in a town. They checked into a hotel and got showered and changed. They jumped back in the SUV and headed to a local bar, where the werewolf alpha supposedly frequented.

Caroline's phone buzzed with a message. Kol. _Need to talk when you get back, come see me? Be safe._

She smiled at his concern and text back. _I'll be fine Kol I'm nearly invincible. Will see you when I get back! _

They walked into the bar and quickly sniffed out the werewolf. Caroline walked straight up to him and sat next to him. He was looking at her appreciatively. "Caroline, and you are?"

A look of recognition passed through his eyes before he regained composure. "Ray. What can I do for you?" He smirked.

"I was hoping we could speak in private. I'd like to speak with your pack." She smirked back menacingly and he chuckled, trying to hide his fear.

"What if I don't agree?" He raised his eyebrow.

She laughed. "Funny thing about hearts, so easy to remove." She winked.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" He chuckled and stood, putting on his jacket.

"I like you already, you're smart." She smiled and stood, shadowing him with Damon as they left the bar. They jumped in the SUV and Ray directed them to a camp located just outside of the town. When they got out, all the werewolves stood to attention trying to appear strong. Caroline chuckled at their stances. "Please, show some respect, it's not even a full moon."

One of them stepped forward and glared. "Who's this Ray?"

"Caroline Salvatore at your service, this is my brother Damon." Caroline cut Ray off. She laughed with Damon when they all stepped back.

"Ah good, we're known. Saves time." Damon laughed.

"Well, here's my pack. What is it you wanted to ask?" Ray raised his eyebrow.

"Well as you can see I've broken my curse." Caroline chuckled as she allowed her eyes to go gold and her fangs to drop. They all looked at her wearily. "I'm looking for werewolves such as you to become hybrids like myself. You're the first pack I've offered this to, I've heard of your group." She smiled.

"Why would we want that?" Ray frowned.

"Because I'm offering you freedom from the curse of the werewolf transformation. I know how painful it is, if you become like me you will never have to shift again, if you so wish." She smiled, friendly was working out okay.

"What is it you expect in return for this?" The same one who spoke before asked.

"I'm not forcing you into anything, this is your decision. If you choose to join me, I would simply ask for your loyalty and to relocate with me to my home." She shrugged. "You will be well looked after and respected. If you'd like I'll give you some time to think it over."

They all nodded in agreement before Ray spoke up. "I'll discuss this with the pack, thank you for the offer. We can meet back here tomorrow?"

"We'll be here." She smiled. "Would you like a ride back to the bar?"

"No I'll be fine here thanks." Ray smiled.

"Of course. See you tomorrow then." She nodded before jumping back in the SUV with Damon. They drove back towards the town. "That went well." She glanced at her brother who was frowning.

"Why were you being so nice?" He glared.

"They'll be more loyal if I offer it to them rather than take it." She shrugged.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that baby vampire does it?" He scowled.

"Of course not, I wouldn't allow a baby vampire to affect my decisions Damon and you'd be wise not to suggest otherwise." She glared back.

"Sure thing sister" He chuckled. "Should we hit the town then? I'm starving"

"You read my mind brother." She laughed.

XXX

Caroline woke up in the morning with a terrible hangover. She sat up and grunted. She quickly checked her room and sighed happily when she could see there was no blood or people in sight.

She quickly showered and dressed and walked into the kitchen area to find Damon pouring coffee. He offered her a cup. "Morning Care. Extra strong, figured you'd need it if your headache's as bad as mine." He smirked.

"My head is killing me." She groaned. "What happened last night?"

He chuckled. "I think we drank too much. Probably not a good idea when we're trying to make a good impression here."

"Well we can't have been that bad right? I didn't have a speck of blood on me." She shrugged.

"I guess not." He shrugged too. "Should we go and speak with the wolves?"

"Yeah I can't wait to leave this town." She smirked. "You can drive brother, i'll probably crash."

"With pleasure." He smirked.

They drove back to the wolf camp, where the group was sitting in deep discussion. They jumped out of the car and approached the group. Caroline smiled. "Have you come to a decision?"

Ray stepped forward. "We have. Most of us are willing to join you. Others are not. They are free to leave, yes?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Of course." She nodded. "The choice is yours. If there's anywhere you need to go, I can have it arranged for you. As for those who you who've chosen to join me, I was hoping you'd accompany my brother and I back to my home. I'll need a volunteer to transition first."

Ray spoke up. "As leader of this pack I feel as though that should fall on me."

"You do realize if I'm unsuccessful you will die." She raised a brow and he nodded. "Very well. Those of you who wish to leave are free to do so. As for the rest of you, I'll send a car this evening to pick you up from here. If you could pack your belongings and meet back here tonight."

They all nodded in agreement. Caroline smiled and turned on her heel, walking back to the car.

XXX

The group arrived in Mystic Falls and Caroline had them settled in at the mansion. She turned to Damon. "Could you arrange for another home close by for everyone to reside in. We need our privacy."

"Thank God for that. I can't handle the smell of dog around here." He smirked and she glared. "You smell fine sister."

"I should hope so." She laughed. "I'll be back soon."

She jumped in her ferrari and headed to see Kol. She knocked on the door and Klaus opened it. "Hello love, when did you get back?" He kissed her.

"I just got back. Kol said he needed to talk. I was hoping to do it now, I have business to get back to." She smiled and he frowned.

"What business sweetheart?"

"I have a bunch of werewolves at my house. I need to change them." She shrugged. "They came willingly I promise.

He smiled. "Thanks Caroline."

"Yes well my reputation's probably ruined forever but whatever right?" She smirked.

Kol walked up to the door. "Oh hey Care you're back." He smiled and Klaus glared.

"Kol, you said you wanted to talk so what's up?" She smiled.

"Can we do it somewhere else? No offence Nik it's important." He smiled at Klaus who frowned.

"Sure come on we'll go out for lunch." Caroline frowned. They walked to the car and she blew a kiss to Klaus. They drove to the grill and sat down. "So what is it Kol?"

"I want you to turn me into a vampire." Kol said seriously and Caroline raised an eyebrow.


End file.
